Ricordando il passato
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: SPOILERS EP8. Battler/Yasu. Los hilos del destino se tejieron alrededor de su relación formando una figura fatal. Una promesa de chiquillos, una promesa de verano, rota y con ella, el final feliz.
1. Con sabor a limón

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Con sabor a limón.

* * *

><p>Huele a menta y a manzana, a limón y fresas. En otros días, aquellos olores habrían logrado distraerla, volcar toda su atención a los curiosos dibujos formados como por arte de magia en el betún y la mermelada, la jalea con la cual le ha sido asignada la tarea de llenar los postres de la familia. Pero ese día es ligeramente diferente y sus ojos, aunque fijos en la tarta que está llenando de una bonita y brillante mermelada, parecen querer vagar más allá, se escurren de vez en cuando hacia la ventana que da al patio, aunque desde ahí no se pueda vislumbrar a nadie, a ninguno de los que ríen y juegan a unos cuantos metros más allá de ella, los primos y los hijos, los amos y señoritos.<p>

—¿Quieres ir a jugar? —le pregunta Kumasawa, cuando en un descuido se queda prendada de las risas por más de un minuto, preguntándose qué tanto estarán haciendo todos. Se siente un poco avergonzada cuando enfrenta sus ojos, siempre tan amables con ella, pero asiente, pues siempre puede contarle todo y nunca se enoja—. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer, pero te diré una cosa, puedes ir a ver qué están haciendo cuando les lleves los postres, quizás Jessica-sama te invite entonces a jugar con ella. Y con los demás, por supuesto.

Yasu no dice nada. Sigue con su tarea como si la interrupción no hubiese sucedido, pero de vez en cuando cree escuchar la risita invitante de la bruja en su oído, susurrándole al mismo tiempo que vaya a echar un vistazo, que no sea miedosa. Y no es que tenga miedo, le recuerda ella en un silencioso susurro, las tartas siendo acomodadas automáticamente sobre una bandeja de plata, que no queda del todo opacada por la belleza de los postres; no es que tenga miedo, es que no ha sido invitada. No tiene derecho a hablarle a los hijos de los señores como lo hace con Jessica-sama, no los conoce más allá de la vista. ¿Y cómo hablarles de esa manera? No, se niega ella. No, se lo ha dicho Natsuhi-sama miles de veces. No son de la misma condición.

—Terminé, Kumasawa-san —la mujer está ocupada con la comida de la tarde o finge estarlo mientras le hace una seña de que puede retirarse, de que le lleve los postres apenas salidos de su temblorosa mano a las personas que tanto desea ver, a pesar de que todos ellos ya sean conocidos cuando le dan órdenes o desde que tiene que acondicionar camas para ellos.

—Llévaselos, niña, después puedes tomar un descanso —sin duda lo está haciendo para ayudarla, pero el miedo de alguna manera la atenaza en su lugar, la hace cambiar de opinión sobre querer más amigos además de su señorita y sus libros, porque teme que vuelvan a burlarse de ella, ahora sin que haya nadie para defenderla.

Sin embargo, tiene que obedecer. Así pues, se adentra en el jardincito de rosas apenas prosperando con el cuidado de sus manos de vez en cuando, pero no sin antes tomar un libro de tapas desgastadas y brillantes letras doradas, aquél que le ayudará a pasar un rato agradable alejada de cualquier hipotética burla para sumergirse en un mundo de misterio donde todo parece la obra de una bruja.

—¡Ah, los postres! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! —la voz de Jessica se oye antes siquiera de que pueda alcanzar el lugar donde están, el centro del jardín, donde un pequeño quiosco se erige, protegiéndolos del sol mientras juegan con un tablero de mesa y fichas de colores. Ella sonríe con timidez al verla, al reconocerla como siempre se comporta cuando no está su madre, cuando van juntas a la escuela, pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando una segunda voz la sigue inmediatamente, una voz conocida pero no por eso amiga.

—¡Genial! ¡Dame ése! —Yasu es rodeada por todos los primos en la familia Ushiromiya antes de que se de cuenta. Jessica-sama, con esa pose confiada enfundada en la seguridad de saberse la princesa de su padre. George-sama, con la sonrisa tambaleante entre molesto y resignado, alto y desgarbado para su edad. Maria-sama con ojos implorantes ante las tartas de fresa y él, el de la voz conocida, Battler-sama, el de los rasgos osados, el que parece querer arrebatarle la bandeja de plata mientras sonríe a la expectativa.

—Este es de limón, Battler, no te gusta —Jessica aferra la bandeja y de un tirón se la saca de los brazos a Shannon, quien no dice nada como se lo han enseñado, salvo un cumplido cortés que incluye la palabra amos en ella. Al verlos se ha dado cuenta de que no pertenece a ese mundo, donde todo es brillante y perfecto, donde la libertad y las tartas de limón acompañan a los niños, muy muy lejos del rincón oscuro que tiene que limpiar una vez termine su descanso.

Hace una reverencia para marcharse mientras los deja peleándose como leones por las tartas en la bandeja, su pequeño y maltrecho libro bien asido bajo el brazo, como un preciado tesoro o un escudo capaz de protegerla. Se da la vuelta y sigue su camino cuando una voz la llama, la de Battler-sama, quien seguro le pedirá un poco de té para acompañar eso.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿Es ése un libro de misterio? —cuando ella se detiene y se da la vuelta para encararlo, nota cómo los ojos azules del chico están clavados en el libro, como si no pudiese creer que ella lee, mucho más libros de ésos. Una voz en su interior parece molesta, la otra, la que siempre domina, se queda callada presa del temor y la vergüenza. Le tiemblan un poco las piernas cuando enfrenta su vista, pero el escudo del libro parece protegerla.

—¡Battler deja a Shannon-chan en paz! —Jessica le da un codazo en las costillas al pelirrojo y éste se lo devuelve mientras ella aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar de ahí, de las expectativas cumplidas de burla y soledad a las que ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

Está a varios metros de ellos, tantos que cuando se da la vuelta ya ni siquiera alcanza a verlos cuando la voz vuelve a tocarla, casi como si estuviese a su lado, la voz del joven Battler, que hace que pegue un salto de la impresión.

—¡A mi también me gusta ese libro! —afirma y por un instante, Yasu puede imaginárselo sonriendo—. ¡Cuando lo termines ven a verme!

La visión bajo sus párpados sigue sonriendo aunque la voz de Battler ya se haya desvanecido, es extraño, pero de alguna manera le hace sentir bien no tener más enemigos. Cuando reanuda su marcha hacia aquél rincón olvidado del jardín donde siempre suele leer a la luz de la tarde, la visión tiene un matiz diferente, un matiz que la hace reír de puro alivio. Y ése es Battler con los labios chorreantes de jarabe de limón, los ojos llenos del brillo emocionado de quien ha encontrado un amigo gracias a las páginas de un libro. O quizás la visión es ella, ya no está segura.


	2. Dos son mejor que uno

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Dos son mejor que uno.

* * *

><p>Se siente un poco cohibida mientras observa a Battler-sama examinar cada rincón del lugar, un grueso toldo de hojas verdes y vibrantes en donde ella siempre va a esconderse. Hay también unos arbustos que la cubren de las miradas indiscretas de los otros sirvientes y el suelo es de pasto limpio y fresco, con alguna que otra piedrecita y bicho andando por ahí. Es su lugar favorito para estar sola además de su habitación y por algún motivo desconocido ha accedido a que él lo vea al notarlo tan emocionado, al sentir en diversas ocasiones los tirones hacia su manga derecha, implorándole ir de excursión a dicho lugar. Y ahora están ahí y los ojos azules de Battler recorren cada pedazo al descubierto, parecen absorber cada detalle, beberse hasta el más mínimo matiz de luz entre las hojas. Es como si la examinara a ella y por eso se cohibe, por eso y porque nunca ha tenido un amigo varón además de Genji-sama, quien siempre es estricto a pesar de todo.<p>

—¡Es genial! —afirma él después de un momento y Yasu siente cómo su pecho se desinfla en un suspiro de alivio mientras asiente a su afirmación con ganas—. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? ¡Ah, aquí no puede verte nadie! ¡Es genial! ¡Seguro que si tuviera un lugar así en mi casa mi viejo no me molestaría para nada!

Battler-sama habla rápido y entremezcla sus palabras con carcajadas o bufidos, con rápidas gesticulaciones de las manos que casi parecen los pasos específicos para un ritual mágico, dispuesto a crear cualquier realidad. Ella nunca había visto a nadie así, ni siquiera a Jessica-sama, aunque debería de estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de arrebatos, dignos de quien no tiene ninguna preocupación en el mundo, como las motas de polvo sin limpiar en el candelabro o las camas destendidas que se dejó antes de tomarse su descanso.

—Battler-sama, puede venir aquí cuando guste —sin duda la perspectiva le anima, saber que quizás la próxima vez que se cuele entre los arbustos podrá encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, además de los personajes de sus libros, a veces engañosos y a veces culpables, a pesar de la confianza depositada en ellos.

—Llámame Battler, Shannon-chan —tan rápido que ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello, el niño se sienta enfrente de ella, las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto fresco que cruje sólo un poco a manera de queja, los mismos ojos emocionados que poco a poco ha aprendido a reconocer—. Y bueno, ¿ya lo has leído?

—B-Battler-san —él hace caso omiso de los intentos fallidos de llevar a cabo su orden y toma el libro entre sus manos, buscando el marcador de la página, que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que un pétalo de rosa justo antes de las páginas finales.

Esto lo emociona aún más y Yasu no sabe cómo interpretarlo, nunca sabe, es tan cambiante que sólo algunas de sus expresiones, conocidas no hace mucho, le son familiares cuando afloran en su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —parece una de esas preguntas súper difíciles que vienen a mitad del examen, de ésas de las cuales uno siempre sabe la respuesta, pero se le escapa entre la neblina de la memoria y la angustia.

—Creo que fue uno de los sirvientes —contesta llanamente, después de largos minutos de deliberación, en los cuales el silencio le parece pesado y asfixiante—. Creo que fue...

—No, no, te estoy preguntando por qué crees que el asesino lo hizo —y de nuevo, el deja vu escolar, el profesor indulgente corrigiendo al alumno, aunque éste profesor sea más bien todo sonrisas confiadas y semblante un tanto adusto—. En los misterios es importante pensar por qué se cometió el crimen, ¿no crees, Shannon-chan?

Le ha dado la respuesta correcta y se queda sin habla unos segundos antes de asentir, entusiasmada ante ese nuevo punto de vista, uno en el cual no había pensado siquiera, tan absorta estaba descifrando trucos y coartadas. ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensarlo? Allí está la respuesta, en esa simple pregunta, en lugar de las páginas finales del libro, dobladas y rotas, roídas por los ratones.

—Bueno, pero éste ya no vale —dijo Battler después de un rato, mientras ella le exponía los motivos de quien creía era el culpable—. Ya casi lo has terminado. Tengo otro, ¿qué te parece? ¡Podemos descifrarlo juntos!

—Me encantaría, Battler-san.

Cuando él echa a correr en dirección hacia la mansión, tras haberle musitado que irá a buscarlo a sus cosas, ese viejo libro que le ha regalado su padre, Yasu no puede quitarle la vista de encima, pensando en que sin duda dos son mejor que uno para resolver misterios (como en Sherlock Holmes) y también para pasar el tiempo y compartir cosas juntos.


	3. Tal vez

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Tal vez.

* * *

><p>Para ella, que conocía brujas y era amiga de la magia, pocas cosas parecían extrañas, pocas cosas eran novedosas en la mansión tan grande y tan pequeña a la vez, tan conocida y tan llena de polvo. Tuvo que admitir que Battler-san era una de ellas después de un tiempo y de algunas cuantas reuniones, muchas de las cuales se llevaban a cabo en su rincón secreto en el jardín. Battler-san era una y sus acciones eran otra cosa misteriosa extraña. Esa tarde, por ejemplo, se había empeñado en seguirla mientras hacía las camas de los invitados, su familia había ido a hablar con el amo y pensaban quedarse, por lo cual a ella no le quedaba ni un segundo para ir a descansar, mucho menos para escabullirse entre los arbustos para otra tarde de misterio y discusiones.<p>

Estaba amoldando una almohada cuando él apareció por el resquicio de la puerta, silencioso como un fantasma a pesar de que siempre solía ser el más problemático, para situarse a los pies de las mantas, mirándola con cierto aburrimiento. ¿Por qué no había ido con Jessica-sama? Bueno, sólo él lo sabía. Sólo él y el gran misterio que constituía en sí mismo a sus ojos.

—Oye, Shannon-chan, vamos a jugar, ¿sí? —una nube de polvo se levantó de las sábanas mientras ella las cambiaba, con los labios apretados para no dejar escapar su respuesta, que sin duda constituía un sí gigantesco, tan grande como sus ganas de correr hacia afuera, andar por el patio hablando, cada vez con menos vergüenza.

—No puedo, Battler-san, tengo que hacer las camas —esa era la de Rudolf y su esposa, la que necesitaba calentadores entre las sábanas de color perla, dos buenos pares de mantas y almohadas acolchadas. Luego tenía que hacer la de él y después la de los señores, que se habían levantado rápidamente al ver a sus invitados inesperados—. Esta es la de su padre y luego sigue la suya.

—La mía no la hagas —desdeñó él, un poco molesto de tener que pasar una tarde aburrida pues ni ella, ni Jessica, quien estaba muy ocupada con sus amigas de la escuela podían jugar con él un rato—. Así podemos jugar más rápido.

—No puedo Battler-san, luego tengo que... —lo observó mientras su ceño se fruncía y metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos de color caqui, tan limpios de tierra que seguramente lo ofendían. En serio quería ir con él, pero si madame encontraba que había desobedecido sus órdenes, entonces luego ya no habría ni una sola ocasión para jugar. De cualquier manera, podía apurarse. Y eso hizo, desarrugando por aquí, jalando la sábana por acá... En el silencio más profundo que jamás había visto en Battler.

—Tienes tres cortes para partir un pastel en ocho partes, ¿cómo lo haces? —el acertijo la desconcertó de pronto, tanto que se detuvo sosteniendo en el aire, en una pose extraña, una sábana con dibujos de flores. Cuando volteó a ver a Battler, sentado con el respaldo de la silla bajo la barbilla, a unos cuantos metros más allá de donde se encontraba lo encontró sonriendo. Si no podían jugar afuera, lo harían adentro, eso le estaba dando a entender.

—Hmmm —lo pensó durante algunos segundos, haciendo su tarea mucho más fácil, pues no tenía la mente concentrada en los rutinarios dobleces y formas de acomodar la cama, sino en el pastel imaginario, de betún rosa y dulces por aquí y por allá—. ¿Uno en medio? —aquello se salía un poco de los acertijos que solía leer, muchos de los cuales comenzaba a saberse de memoria, cuartos cerrados, asesinados aparentemente imposibles...

—Tal vez —se rió entre dientes Battler, dándole una pequeña pista—. Pero te faltan dos cortes y ahora tienes dos pedazos, ¿cómo cortas lo demás?

Le costó varios intentos dar con la respuesta y cuando la dio, le sorprendió ver que la habitación ya estaba aseada, la cama hecha y todo dispuesto para pasar una noche agradable, todo hecho por ella casi como si fuese magia. Aunque bueno, faltaban otras dos habitaciones más.

—Ahora te toca a ti —afirmó Battler, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y la siguió por entre los pasillos de la mansión, buscando la habitación de sus tíos—. Dame un acertijo y yo te digo uno, así no nos aburrimos, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió con malevolencia, tenía muchos acertijos cortesía de Kumasawa. Pero tenía que elegir el adecuado para Battler-san, tenía que ver sus cejas juntándose en un arrebato de concentración, la sonrisa medio frustrada del pensamiento.

—¿Cuánto es nueve por ocho? —dijo llanamente y su risa se derramó por el corredor como un haz de luz cuando escuchó a Battler decirle que eso no era justo.

Al principio le había costado trabajo lidiar con alguien como él, pero ya le había tomado el ritmo, la medida necesaria para hacer de una tarde aburrida una feliz y duradera.


	4. Ya

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>26. Ya.

* * *

><p>Kumasawa siempre le había dicho que por sus cosas se conoce al dueño, más que todo para mantenerla siempre como una persona ordenada y cuidadosa, cosa que aún le costaba a veces, más que todo como un refrán que se le dice a los niños. Sin embargo, en ello no había una pizca de mentira y así lo descubrió la niña una noche, tras una larga jornada de trabajo, cuando entró a su habitación arrastrando los pies y los recuerdos de esa tarde, en la cual se la había pasado hablando con Battler-san del último libro leído y él le había dejado uno suyo, apenas terminado, para que ella hiciera lo propio y pudiesen compartir opiniones la próxima vez que pisara Rokkenjima.<p>

El libro que Battler le había prestado estaba casi nuevo y sus pastas estaban fuertes y sólidas como los ojos del joven, pero dentro —por dentro, como Battler—, la cosa era muy diferente. No juzgues un libro por su portada, eso le había dicho Kumasawa-san también y ahí estaba la prueba definitiva que convertía dichas palabras en magia, pues en sus páginas, todavía impregnadas del olor a nuevo, había cientos de anotaciones con plumín rojo, brillante como sangre en las esquinas o al pie de las páginas, justo al lado del número.

En lugar de comenzar con la lectura del apasionante misterio, el más nuevo de su autora favorita, Yasu decidió empezar con las anotaciones, o más bien, se descubrió absorta en ellas más que en la trama, que se iba desgajando con maestría conforme las páginas corrían, junto a la letra deshilvanada e infantil de su propietario. Había toda clase de apuntes, algunos indescifrables como hechos rápidamente, en un arrebato de inspiración y otros que continuaban durante hojas y hojas, todos diciendo diferentes cosas. Subrayando nombres y recalcando palabras como "sospechoso" o "posible razón del crimen", incluso hasta el final, en la pasta trasera, encontró un pequeño discurso no muy bien redactado de las razones del asesino que no habían sido expuestas en el libro y la pregunta brillante, resaltada como si fuera de vital importancia: ¿Por qué matar a diez personas?

El discurso en sí contenía todo tipo de extrañas locuras, muchas de las cuales había oído comentar a sus compañeras de clases cuando hablaban de las novelas románticas que habían leído, cosas como celos o envidia, venganza o amor, cosas que a veces le parecían muy vanas y a veces muy fuertes como para matar. Pero en realidad no importaba en sí el discurso en general, sino lo que ella podía ver en él, en las letras despegadas aquí y allá, en la forma en la que hacía la a, en los trazos irregulares cuando se hallaba ciertamente inspirado, en la afirmación que saltaba a la vista por todos lados, la afirmación de que él le concedía importancia a los sentimientos del asesino.

—Quizás Battler-san no es tan descuidado como parece —se murmuró a sí misma, sin importarle que la vela que se había llevado temblase ante el contacto de su respiración, agitada en medio de una pequeña sonrisa—. Quizás he juzgado mal al libro por su portada.

Se tiró sobre la cama leyendo por segunda ocasión las anotaciones en los márgenes, develando poco a poco así las conjeturas que habían surgido en la mente de Battler mientras leía y podía imaginárselo en su cama (brillante y con dosel), el ceño arrugado y el plumín rojo en la mano, tachando aquí y allá, escribiendo por todos lados. Para cuando terminó las anotaciones, ya era más de media noche y el asesino ya le había sido revelado, así como también los vagos intentos de excusa para cometer un crimen, pero eso en lugar de desanimarla a leer el libro, cuyos secretos se vertían por todos lados en forma de la caligrafía de Battler, le dio muchas más ganas de comenzar y así lo hizo, cambiando de posición cada poco mientras devoraba páginas y páginas, mientras su vela se consumía lentamente en la oscuridad y el silencio de la mansión.

No volvería a ver a Battler-san quizás en algunos meses, pero algo en ella quería verlo pronto, ya, si era posible, si con un chasquido de la magia que ella no poseía pudiese hacerlo aparecer frente a sus ojos. Tenía tanto que hablar con él, ¿cómo lo recordaría todo la siguiente vez que se vieran? La respuesta le llegó como una iluminación, ¡claro, escribiéndolo ella también en algún lado! Aunque quizás no ese libro, porque ése ya contenía una parte del alma de Battler.


	5. Hipnotismo

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Hipnotismo.

* * *

><p>—Últimamente adoras salir de compras, ¿eh, mocoso? —Battler sintió cómo su padre despeinaba su cabello con la mano apestado a cigarillo, lo mismo que su aliento, muy diferente al de su madre, quien a su lado, le dirigía una mirada cariñosa—. ¿Crees que somos de oro o qué?<p>

Él le regaló a su padre una mirada furiosa antes de que Asumu tomara a Rudolf de la mano y lo alejara entre los estantes de la tienda departamental, todos llenos de cosas que ella quería tener y que hacía esfuerzos por conseguir con pucheros igual que un niño pequeño. Su padre tenía razón en ello aunque no quisiera admitirlo, últimamente (desde que la reserva de libros de misterio en casa se había agotado) le había dado por ir a grandes tiendas departamentales o librerías para ver qué conseguía.

Así pues, se paseó entre los estantes que ofrecían la música más nueva del momento, mirando con atención, en busca de aquél nuevo cantante de rock que sus amigos en la escuela admiraban y que él aún no había tenido oportunidad de escuchar, por lo cual había quedado excento de sus pláticas. Su madre se probaba un vestido a lo lejos mientras el viejo le daba el visto bueno y la gente a su alrededor, en general, estaba absorta con sus compras de fin de año.

Comenzó a aburrirse tras localizar el cassette que quería, con una portada de brillantes colores rojos y negros, letras ensangrentadas y con un título que horrorizaría a su madre cuando lo viera. Ya no tenía nada qué hacer además de esperar a que terminaran ellos sus compras, salvo claro, ir a ver los libros, muchos de los cuales ya poseía o no le llamaban la atención.

—Battler-kun no te olvides de llevar algo para tus primos, iremos a verlos el próximo fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? —su madre se acercó a él mientras examinaba con interés un libro sobre el viejo oeste, donde se contaba la historia de un vaquero legendario, justo como el que él deseaba ser. Ya había decidido comprarlo cuando la noticia lo hizo saltar de emoción, pues eso significaba pasar algunas horas jugando con la ruidosa de Jessica y hasta con el calmado de George, quien siempre encontraba un pero a sus juegos.

Para Jessica alguna cosa con qué jugar, quizás hasta le gustaría también una copia del libro que llevaba entre las manos, con peleas épicas entre vaqueros del otro lado del mundo. O podría comprarle una pelota o una muñeca nada más para fastidiarla, aunque últimamente comenzaban a gustarle, muy para su desgracia. A George, otro libro, el más aburrido que encontrara, seguro le gustaría. Maria tendría su buena ración de dulces y luego... Luego estaba Shannon-chan, quien no era su prima, mucho menos de su sangre, pero a quien de pronto le dieron muchas ganas de regalar algo también, el regalo perfecto que yacía frente a sus narices en la sección de librería, el más nuevo misterio de Agatha.

Se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, cuando le mintió a su madre sobre para quién era el ejemplar, con las mejillas extrañamente coloradas y punzándole con un extraño cosquilleo. Por alguna extraña razón que él no se imaginaba, no quería que nadie supiera de sus regalos e intercambios con Shannon, el secreto que desde hacía algún tiempo compartían, no sólo en el rincón olvidado del jardín sino también en los patios o en la mansión, las risas robadas a costa de una mentira y un poco tiempo libre. Eso le pertenecía a él. A ella.

—¿Quieres que te lo envuelva, chico? —le preguntó la dependienta, cuando terminó de cobrar y empacar el resto de las cosas que llevaban sus padres—. Es un regalo para una chica, ¿no?

De nuevo sintió las orejas calientes y las mejillas coloradas, rojas como manzanas, ¿es que todo el mundo era un hipnotista brujo o algo así? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza en un gesto lleno de vergüenza.

—No, es mío —gimoteó en un arrebato de furia, quitándoselo de las manos a la sorprendida mujer—. Es mío.

O al menos eso le dijo a todo el mundo que se burló de él gracias a su padre (especialmente su padre), pero cuando llegó la noche anterior a su partida hacia Rokkenjima, lo guardó con cuidado entre los regalos de sus primos, envuelto en un extraño sudario de periódicos, como si temiera dañarlo.


	6. Accidentalmente

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Accidentalmente.

* * *

><p>Debe ser un error, un accidente, un milagro eso debe ser. Yasu se lo repite incontables veces mientras juguetea nerviosa con el encaje de las sábanas de Jessica, que anda de un lado a otro removiendo cosas, ropa, perfumes. Debe ser un milagro y por eso no quiere desperdiciarlo, siente que si abre la boca para preguntar aunque sea la hora, todo se romperá en mil pedazos y se despertará en el medio de su habitación, rodeada de polvo y telarañas, cual princesa infeliz de un cuento de hadas.<p>

—¿Dónde está? —se pregunta Jessica una y otra vez, mientras recorre la habitación con su traje de baño en mano, con esa histeria que sin duda ha heredado de Natsuhi.

—N-no es necesario, Jessica-sama —dice ella por fin, pensando que quizás después de todo es mejor romper el hechizo y volver a fregar suelos y lavar platos, ciertamente tiene un poco de miedo, algo así nunca antes había pasado—. Vaya usted, yo me quedaré aquí, no es necesario que se preocupe.

Jessica se pone furiosa ante esas palabras, detiene su rápida e infructuosa carrera para pararse frente a ella, los brazos en las caderas y una mirada que pronto pasa de ser amenazadora a implorante, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Por favor, Shannon-chan, no puedes dejarme sola —aunque se ha detenido, sus ojos siguen recorriendo de cuando en cuando la habitación, temerosa de que si despega los ojos de su amiga ésta desaparezca como por arte de magia—. Si quieres te presto mi traje de baño, pero tienes que venir. También vendrán Battler-kun y George.

Precisamente por eso no quiere ir, siente que el corazón le da un salto cuando piensa en Battler, Battler y ella en traje de baño, suena todo tan ilógico, pero, ¿no son siempre los milagros algo ilógico al menos a simple vista? El que madame le dejase ir a jugar con ellos ya era lo suficientemente increíble como para desperdiciarlo, además ambos eran amigos y seguro que no se burlaría de ella, seguro. Además, hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaban juntos...

—E-está bien, Jessica-sama.

Lo siguiente que vio, además de la sonrisa victoriosa de Jessica, fue cómo el uniforme de los sirvientes Ushiromiya terminaba en el suelo y ella quedaba convertida toda en piel y miedo bajo una toalla. Al final, Jessica encontró su toalla con una facilidad asombrosa una vez la hubo convencido y por algunos instantes, mientras caminaban bajo el sol abrasador del verano, Yasu sopesó la posibilidad de que la hubiese engañado para hacerla asistir, sin embargo la posibilidad desapareció de su mente una vez se vio frente al mar interminable, brillante allá donde mirara, como si diamantes flotaran en la superficie.

—¡Se han tardado demasiado! —la vista de Yasu, antes perdida en el espectáculo que pocas veces se ha detenido a observar en la isla, regresa de pronto a la realidad cuando la voz enojada de Battler las alcanza, tiene el ceño fruncido, pero el efecto se rompe en su sonrisa, desafiante, una que promete todo un día de diversión.

—¡Cállate! No encontraba mi traje de baño —Jessica sale a su encuentro dejando pequeñas huellas en la arena blanca como las nubes que surcan el cielo de vez en cuando. Se siente un poco cohibida ante la mirada de sus primos, Yasu puede verlo en su rostro un tanto rojizo, sus facciones nerviosas.

—Shannon-chan, no te quedes ahí, acércate —piensa que ha sido Battler el que la ha invitado a acercarse cuando ve a George haciéndole señas desde detrás de ambos primos, que siguen peleándose por alguna cosa que no ha alcanzado a escuchar. Nunca ha hablado demasiado con George, sin duda porque es mayor y poco deben de interesarle sus asuntos, pero si algo es seguro es que siempre es bastante amable con ella y con todas las demás sirvientas, por lo cual no siente ningún temor al acercarse—. ¿Cómo estás, Shannon-chan? Me alegra mucho que la tía Natsuhi te haya dejado venir con nosotros...

—¡Ah, Shannon! —de pronto Battler se da cuenta de que está ahí, a su lado, medio cubierta con la toalla que le han prestado, observándolo de reojo—. ¿Lista para una carrera? ¿Sabes nadar? ¿Y tú Jessica?

—¡Por supuesto que sé! ¡Vamos a ganarles! ¿Verdad, Shannon-chan? —a Jessica le encantan los retos, así que sus ojos se tiñen de competitividad una vez oye las palabras de su primo y su toalla queda en el suelo con un rápido movimiento, el mismo con el que desprotege a Yasu de la suya, que también queda sobre la blanca arena, como el sudario de algún extraño animal marino. George parece un poco enfadado, pero nadie se da cuenta en realidad.

—Oh, Jessica —la niña está haciendo algunos calentamientos mientras mira hacia el otro lado de la playa, como si de esa manera fuese más fácil alcanzar la meta, pero se vuelve a ver a su primo cuando éste le habla, con un tono que le dice que ha encontrado algo maravilloso—. Jessica-chan, ¿me dejas tocar tus pechos?

Battler hace algunos movimientos extraños con las manos ante la mirada reprobatoria de George y los ojos sorprendidos de Yasu, pero es Jessica la que de verdad está enojada, enojada y sonrojada, tanto que se cubre los apenas nacientes pechos con las manos, como si de esa manera pudiese protegerse.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —afirma y le da un puñetazo a Battler en el hombro mientras se echa a correr—. ¡Ahora por eso tengo ventaja! ¡Alcánzame si puedes, pervertido!

—¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡Si gano me dejarás tocar sus pechos! —aunque dice eso, Battler no se mueve de su lugar y se queda al lado de Yasu, quien de pronto se siente indefensa sin su toalla blanca, pensando que en cualquier momento le pedirá lo mismo, sin saber ella muy bien qué responder. Sin embargo, sus sospechas están equivocadas y cuando voltea a verla, con esa sonrisa traviesa e invitante, lo que le pide es algo muy diferente—. ¡Vamos, Shannon-chan! ¡Hay que ganarle a Jessica! Y luego tengo algo para ti...

No sabe si sus últimas palabras se las ha imaginado o si de verdad las ha dicho, pronto ambos echan a correr con la arena pegándose en sus talones, la brisa del mar acariciándoles la piel y el sol sobre las mejillas, cada vez más tostadas. Él la tiene tomada de un brazo, como si no quisiese que escapara, pero Yasu piensa, mientras siente la calidez de su mano, que ella nunca querría escapar de eso, de esa diversión sin límites que provee Battler, de ese cosquilleo en su estómago, de esa felicidad.


	7. En el jardín

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. En el jardín.

* * *

><p>La mansión parecía agitada por una ola de energía salvaje, que recorría todas las habitaciones, escaleras y pasillos, que contagiaba a todos y los arrastraba con ella, muy lejos, muy lejos, a algún tipo de desenfreno. Sin embargo, era la mejor manera de librarse del frío que comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas y los resquicios en la pared empapelada, brillante conforme los sirvientes seguían con la limpieza, la febril limpieza de fin de año, que llenaba toda la mansión con energía, con personas moviéndose de aquí a allá, arreglando esto y cambiando aquello, a fin de mantener el calor corporal que el invierno parecía haberles arrebatado.<p>

Yasu no se salvaba de esta labor en ningún año, incluso ya estaba acostumbrada a ella y tenía los planes hechos para no perder ni un segundo, desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, limpiar ventanas, poner cubrecamas, todo en su agenda. No obstante, este año estaban el doble de atareados y mientras corría por todos lados, no sabía si sentirse alegre o enfadada de que así fuese, de que el causante fuera Battler y su familia, de visita por fin de año.

Una parte de ella, la más grande, la que siempre la dominaba, no podía contener la felicidad que se desbordaba por cada poro de su ser mientras lavaba los platos, Battler-san estaba ahí después de todo, Battler-san, mucho antes de lo esperado. Y ella ya había terminado el libro que le había regalado, una mera excusa para reunirse en solitario que no podía esperar llevar a cabo.

—Shannon, la señora ha solicitado que ayudes a servir la mesa —Genji se asomó a la cocina en el mismo momento en que ella, distraída como estaba, dejaba caer un plato—. Apresúrate, me encargaré de esto —su voz sonó fuerte y severa sobre el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose, pero su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre, cosa que aminoró un poco el miedo que corría por sus venas, veloz como si quisiese hacerla escapar.

Tomó platos y cubiertos, vasos y cubremesa y los colocó en el carrito de servicio, nerviosa y sonrojada aún por el error que había cometido, ése que se repetía muy de vez en cuando y que afortunadamente ya no le granjeaba el adjetivo de tonta, aunque sí unos cuantos yenes menos en el cheque del fin del mes. No importaba, de cualquier manera, ese dinero no lo usaba para nada salvo libros nuevos e iba acumulándose, juntando polvo y antigüedad conforme los días pasaban, en la misma rutina de siempre.

El comedor estaba vacío cuando comenzó su tarea, esta vez poniendo especial atención del lugar en el que colocaba las cosas, con cuidado, como si fuera magia, en un diseño elegante. Los huéspedes llegaron unos minutos después, los rostros rojos por el frío, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de las chaquetas y la sonrisa inequívoca de quien ha pasado una buena navidad, allá en ese paraíso perdido de la civilización. Rudolf y su esposa, los señores y Jessica-sama, Battler-san, por supuesto. Estuvo a punto de tirar otra pieza de la vajilla en cuanto lo miró, un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, aunque no tanto como para sobrepasarla, mucho menos a Jessica. El color rojo en sus mejillas y nariz hacía juego con su cabello alborotado, lleno de nieve, de humedad.

Estaba ahí, tan cerca, tan cerca que si se acercaba podría tocar el agua derretida en su pelo y en su abrigo, en el paquete que sin duda contenía algún regalo de cortesía para sus tíos y si tenía suerte, también para ella.

—¡Shannon, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Apresúrate y sirve la cena! —se había quedado embobada mirando la escena familiar en la cual nunca tendría cabida alguien como ella, sí que, cuando Natsuhi la llamó, con la voz quebrada sin duda por algún súbito dolor de cabeza, no pudo evitar dar un respingo y echar a andar rápidamente hacia la cocina, con las disculpas de su ama resonando en su mente, llamándola un poco lenta pero buena.

—No te preocupes, Shannon, nosotros nos encargamos —había un nutrido grupito de sirvientas en la cocina, todas ellas un poco más grandes, a veces menores, pero siempre juntas, hasta cuando comenzaron a trasladar la sopa hacia el comedor. Ella sabía a quién iban a ver también, justo como ella, aunque por diferentes razones. Battler-san era demasiado popular en la isla y estaba segura que fuera de ella también, pero eso no evitó que un extraño sentimiento encogiera su estómago y se apresurara a romper su esquema de trabajo para seguirlas hacia el comedor, con la mera excusa de ayudarlas en algo.

—¡Me encanta esta sopa! —afirmó Asumu cuando entraron al lugar y el aroma especiado se dispersó por todo el ambiente, junto con las señoritas, todas luchando por mantener la compostura al mismo tiempo que llamaban la atención de Battler, quien hacía guiños indiscriminados desde su lado de la mesa.

—Shannon-chan... —aprovechando que su tía Natsuhi había comenzado un largo sermón sobre las sopas y los sirvientes, Battler le hizo señas a la niña, que de pronto se sintió un poco más importante que todas aquellas que seguían alrededor del cuenco de sopa, ahora obligadas a servir por haber cometido aquel desliz.

Ella se aproximó con la excusa de llevarle un poco de pan, a pesar de que su plato estaba vacío y mientras caminaba se sintió más torpe que de costumbre, roja también como si hubiese estado fuera, bajo la nieve.

—Shannon-chan, ¿tienes tiempo libre al rato? —Natsuhi desvió la vista unos momentos hacia donde estaban ellos, como advirtiendo algo, pero Battler le sonrió para tranquilizarla, con lo cual ella apartó la vista, más no cesaron sus recelos—. Te veo en el lugar de siempre, ¿de acuerdo? En el jardín.

—P-Pero... ¡Hace mucho frío, Battler-san... Battler-sama! —susurró ella en respuesta, la voz apremiante, aunque el anhelo bailaba en sus ojos como si fuera líquido, brillante. Por supuesto que quería ir, aún si eso significaba ser castigada después, al no haber cumplido todas sus tareas.

—No importa, ¿vendrás? —de nuevo la mirada de Natsuhi sobre ellos, esta vez penetrante, sin duda muy atenta a lo que se decía ahí. Yasu se excusó con una reverencia antes de que otra chica la relevara, esta vez con la verdadera sopa entre las manos.

Mientras se alejaba, hizo una seña de asentimiento a Battler, quien, sabiendo que Natsuhi los vigilaba, sólo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa antes de atacar su cuenco de sopa. Tenía algo para ella. Y aunque él no lo supiera, ella también tenía algo para él, algo que había comprado en Niijima hacía poco, algo además del coraje de irse a parar al aire helado, bajo la nieve del patio y con las mejillas ardiendo, aunque no precisamente por el frío.


	8. Fuegos artificiales

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. Fuegos artificiales.

* * *

><p>Saltarse las reglas de pronto se había convertido en un hábito y sabía perfectamente quién le había ayudado a perfeccionarlo, los rostros sonrientes frente a ella que había aprendido a reconocer, a juzgar, con los cuales había compartido de todo y a la vez tan poco, que era una buena excusa para seguir desobedeciendo, incluso en sus horas de descanso.<p>

La noche había caído ya y el silencio de la mansión como siempre, se cernía sobre todos los pasillos como un manto de oscuridad, de prohibición, de castigo. Pero en esa habitación el manto no había caído y era todo brillante, luces de colores en el techo, el aroma de los postres robados de la cocina y las risas apagadas, aunque no por eso menos cómplices, que trataban de no delatar su localización.

No era la primera noche que hacían algo como eso, escaquearse en la oscuridad, de puntillas, hacia la habitación de Jessica, George, Battler y ella, para seguir hablando y jugando como lo hicieron en la tarde, como querían seguir haciéndolo siempre. El ambiente también era el mismo, las miradas de tensión cada vez que se escuchaban pasos lejanos, las bromas pervertidas de Battler, el rostro entre desaprobatorio y divertido de George; y ella, sentada sobre las rodillas, en el círculo que habían creado, sólo escuchando y maravillándose, como si ellos viniesen de otro mundo a contarle todos sus secretos.

—Así que Sakumi me dijo que había besado a un chico de otra clase y... —casi siempre comenzaban a hablar de la escuela y siempre derivaba en ese tema, en el de los besos y las cosas extrañas, prohibidas, divertidas, de ésas que mandaban un escalofrío por la espalda, que hacían bailar mariposas en el interior—. ¿No creen que besar a alguien es asqueroso? —preguntó Jessica cuando hubo terminado su relato, mirando a todos en busca de aprobación.

—N-no sé, quizás... —las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Yasu y casi parecía estarse ahogando pues su rostro, como ya era costumbre, se cubrió de color rojo. Quizás no es tan malo si lo haces con alguien que te gusta. Eso había querido decir, pero de pronto se sintió cobarde, cursi, avergonzada.

—Bueno, si lo haces con alguien que te gusta, no creo que sea asqueroso —George habló primero, diciendo las palabras que se habían quedado en ella, sorprendiéndola de algún modo, pues esperaba que otra persona las dijese.

—¿Entonces ya has besado a alguien, George-aniki? —Jessica parecía fuera de sí, aunque el asco era lo que menos se dibujaba en sus facciones, se puso rápidamente de pie sobre la cama, que crujió a modo de queja y lo encaró con ojos desorbitantes de la emoción—. ¿A quién? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Se siente feo?

George parecía ligeramente turbado ante tantas preguntas, pero sobretodo ante la atención que estaba recibiendo, pues los ojos de todos estaban posados sobre él, el mayor de los primos Ushiromiya, como si de pronto él tuviera la verdad absoluta del universo.

—¿Y tú, Jessica-chan? ¿Has besado a alguien? —Battler llegó al rescate de su primo sin proponérselo cuando decidió que se aburría de esperar la respuesta, tenía ganas de molestar y de jugar, así que el mejor blanco era su prima, quien siempre le seguía la corriente y con quien tenía garantizadas risas extras.

—¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! —fue el turno de ella de ruborizarse y comenzar a pelear con Battler, exigiéndole que les dijera también su secreto, pues era tan popular con las chicas que Jessica no se creía que no hubiese besado a nadie en su corta vida.

Yasu observaba, como de costumbre, el corazón en un puño mientras oía a Battler-san replicar lo que ella quería oír, que no había besado a nadie, aunque no se quejaría si tenía que hacerlo o si alguien le dejaba tocar sus pechos antes del beso, no importaba.

Así que, Battler-san es ése tipo de persona. Había oído a algunas de las sirvientas mayores hablar un poco de eso mientras hacían la limpieza y claramente decían que chicos como Battler no valían la pena, que jugaban con las mujeres, que eran unos pervertidos, sin embargo, ella no podía ver a Battler-san (aquél que siempre le llevaba libros de regalo, aquél con el que discutía sobre trucos y motivos de asesinato) como alguien malo, como alguien que sólo jugaría con ella, con cualquier chica. De hecho, estaba segura de que si Battler-san algún día... bueno, uhm... La besaba, no sería rudo con ella y quizás, uhmm... Quizás lo dejaría... uhm...

—¡Shannon-chan! ¡¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Tienes las orejas rojas! —la risa de Jessica la sacó de sus cavilaciones, o más bien, de sus fantasías. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Battler-san era alguien especial para ella, un amigo mucho más cercano que Jessica, pero ahora, todo eso de los besos, le indicaba algo más, algo mucho más dulce y ácido, latiendo a la par de su corazón.

—N-nada, ¡no es nada! —fue su respuesta mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro colorado y desviaba la vista a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Battler-san, que estaba riéndose a mandíbula batiente, acompañado por George, como si ambos supieran de sus esperanzas y quisieran destrozarlas.

—¿En serio? —Jessica se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero ni eso logró calmar la agitación en su interior, el súbito sentimiento de que la habitación se había vuelto más pequeña, que Battler-san estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado...—. ¡No te creo! ¡Seguro que ya has besado a alguien, ¿verdaa? ¡Confiesa! ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

—¡Déjala en paz, Jessica-chan! —Battler de pronto salió a defenderla o al menos eso parecía, las lágrimas de risa corrían por sus mejillas, aunque también estaba sonrojado y evitaba su mirada de vez en cuando—. ¡¿No ves que parece que está a punto de estallar?

Sin duda era cierto, se sentía abrumada por la pequeña plática, por todo lo que había descubierto, por Battler-san, por la cercanía, por todo. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, aunque no se sentía humillada, sino extrañamente feliz, podía explotar, era cierto, como fuegos artificiales, brillantes, coloridos, cálidos. Y la sensación sólo aumentó cuando Jessica comenzó el contraataque.

—¡Ajá! ¡Ya los descubrí! ¡Tú fuiste el que besó a Shannon-chan, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro que la has obligado, pervertido! —la guerra de almohadas comenzó tan súbitamente que nadie se dio cuenta, pero pronto todos estuvieron cubiertos de plumas.

—N-no, claro que no, Jessica-sama, eso no... —eso no ha sucedido, pero por supuesto, quiere que suceda de algún modo, con algún milagro, con cualquier magia.

Jessica la ignoró olímpicamente, centrando todos sus ataques en Battler.

—¡Al menos dime cómo se siente!

La risa se derramó por las paredes como un haz de luz, como la magia que tanto había estado deseando en su interior Yasu y pronto, todo el asunto de los besos, los novios y los pechos quedó olvidado. Después de todo y a excepción de George tenían 11 años, ¿qué iban a saber de todo eso? ¿Y qué les iba a importar además claro de sólo para molestar?


	9. Ritmo

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Ritmo.

* * *

><p>No sabe cómo ha sucedido, nunca se da cuenta de cómo sucede, es casi como magia, casi como uno de esos trucos brillantemente pulidos en los libros de misterio que suelen compartir, aunque ése precisamente no lo puede descifrar, quizás porque nunca le pone demasiada atención. Es siempre la misma historia, la misma rutina, reunirse en el lugar de siempre y luego empezar a hablar, a caminar sin darse cuenta, andar por entre los bosques cercanos, los caminitos olvidados de grava, los lechos de flores, los acantilados, siempre hasta regresar al mismo punto, ese lugar secreto en el jardín, ahora teñido de rojo por el atardecer del cuatro de octubre, teñido de rojo como el otoño que se ciñe sobre ellos, con todas sus hojas cayendo.<p>

—El tiempo se pasa volando cuando hablo contigo, Shannon-chan —es cierto, ahora se da cuenta, ahora después de tantos años, cuando ir a Rokkenjima era pesado, aburrido y a veces hasta cansado. La carga se ha aligerado desde que comenzó a hablar con ella, desde que el peso de libros nuevos se sintió en su equipaje, ida y venida, con nuevos misterios, nuevas teorías. Supone que así se debe de sentir la amistad, aunque esto parece diferente.

Battler puede leerlo en su súbito rostro sorprendido, como si de pronto hubiese leído su mente, puede leerlo y sentirlo, porque de pronto se sabe avergonzado, nervioso. Shannon-chan es muy diferente a todas las chicas que han querido ser su novia alguna vez, pero que no le han dejado tocar sus pechos a pesar de haberles dicho que sí. Con ella se divierte, se lo dice abiertamente antes de volverle la cara, de nuevo avergonzado.

Ojalá pudiese ser así para siempre. No, más bien, ojalá no fuese así para siempre. Ir a Rokkenjima, reunirse un par de horas, despedirse meses, no, Battler no quiere eso, su corazón parece gorjear otra serie de cosas embarazosas, recuerdos pasados de fiestas nocturnas en el cuarto de Jessica, donde se habló de besos y de novios. Quizás es tiempo de algo así, ya es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por sí mismo y cree saber lo que hace, cree saber lo que dice, llevado por sus sentimientos.

—Ven a mi casa —¿Cuántas veces no ha escuchado esas palabras en las películas que ve su padre? El sólo recordarlas le hace reír un poco, porque recuerda exactamente cómo sigue la película, el gran beso de amor que precede a los créditos y el final feliz—. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que el tiempo se acabe.

—Es verdad. Estaríamos juntos... tanto como quisiéramos —Shannon-chan parece extrañamente perdida, tiene los ojos fijos en algún punto de la lejanía, pero estos brillan con la luz del atardecer, rompiendo el ritmo de su corazón al saltarse un latido, con ese sentimiento tan dulce y tan ácido que nunca antes ha sentido.

Es verdad todo lo que ha dicho, a pesar de que lo haya recordado de alguna extraña película, es verdad, lo sabe cuando la mira, roja como debe de estarlo él, sopesando quizás extrañas cuestiones, con el mismo rostro que pone cuando resuelve un misterio particularmente extraño. Es verdad todo lo que ha dicho. Quiere llevársela, sin importar lo que nadie diga.

—Cuando ese día venga... Vendré por ti en un caballo blanco —los príncipes hacen eso, ¿verdad? Y él quiere hacerlo por ella, llegar a la isla como en las películas, treparla en la grupa y cabalgar hacia su casa, aunque la imagen sea un tanto extraña y quiera hacerle estallar la cabeza, de tan calientes que tiene las orejas. ¿Qué ha dicho? No está muy seguro, pero es verdad—. Seguiré esperando hasta que ese día venga...

No importa cuánto tiempo, no importa si su padre le dice algo, no importa si es un año, como le ha prometido, irá. Y quizás entonces puedan hablar mucho más que de misterios, quizás puedan hablar de besos y de novios, de pechos, quizás, sin preocuparse de nada, ni de Natsuhi, ni de su padre, ni de concordar horarios en lugares secretos, pese a que es divertido.

—Estaré esperando a que ese día llegue —sí, sí, todo es verdad. Shannon-chan le gusta y quiere que sea su novia, que esté con él, que hablen de cientos de cosas, presumirla ante los chicos de la clase (ja, ya quiere ver la cara de todos ellos cuando se los diga) para siempre, para siempre.

—Sí, también estaré esperando... Asegúrate de venir, ¿de acuerdo? —la voz de Shannon-chan parece un poco insegura y seguramente la de él también, dada la magnitud de lo que acaban de hacer, un pacto secreto, una promesa que definitivamente no quiere romper—. No lo olvides. Ven aquí el año siguiente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Definitivamente vendré y te veré aquí —al parecer Rudolf y su familia estarán fuera por algún tiempo, así que la próxima conferencia familiar será el punto a alcanzar, la meta con la cual soñar mientras corren a ella. Un año entero sin verse, pero el suficiente, se repite Battler, mientras se levanta del suelo, ahora seco de parte en parte, allá donde el otoño ha arrancado pasto. El suficiente para prepararlo todo, ambos—. Definitivamente.

Parecía que no tenían nada más que decirse, que estaban guardando todos los temas de conversación para cuando la promesa se cumpliese, pues el camino de regreso a la mansión y a sus vidas normales, lo hicieron en total silencio, mirando hacia el suelo, las mejillas coloradas y brillantes en el rápidamente oscuro aire otoñal, lleno de luciérnagas y aves nocturnas. Cuando llegaron hacia el vestíbulo principal y las voces de los adultos llenaron su realidad, rompiendo así la ilusión del país de nunca jamás, Shannon murmuró un ligero adiós con una sonrisa temblorosa, al tiempo que Battler se guiaba a sí mismo hacia el salón, deshaciéndose de toda vergüenza con cada paso que daba, pues seguramente su viejo lo estaba esperando para ir a casa y no quería que lo viese así. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Battler entró al salón al mismo tiempo que Shannon cerraba la puerta de su habitación con un golpe, la respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Definitivamente vendrá.

Definitivamente.


	10. Avión de papel

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23. Avión de papel.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente a Yasu todo le pareció una ilusión, tanto que se levantó de un salto de su cama a una hora mucho más temprana que la habitual, sólo para admirar el paisaje que se desdibujaba a su alrededor, prueba inequívoca de que estaban en otoño, de que era la época correcta en la cual el sol se desdibujaba de esa manera en el horizonte, con rayos rojizos y dorados, brillante como la promesa que había hecho el día anterior. Sólo para cerciorarse, sin embargo, miró su calendario, con el día tachado anteriormente, los trazos febriles de su mano bajo los efectos de la emoción. No era un sueño, después de todo. Había sucedido y ahora ante ella se extendía todo un año de prueba, un año para ganar valor, coraje para enfrentarse al mundo exterior y a un futuro con Battler-san.<p>

Coraje que de pronto sentía fuerte en su pecho, latiendo al ritmo de su sangre, calentando cada uno de sus músculos y huesos conforme se hacía camino por su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por la bata de dormir y un par de sábanas que había arrastrado con ella en su carrera hacia la ventana, nada más la luz del ocaso se asomó por el horizonte.

Se puso el uniforme de servicio sin siquiera pensarlo, acomodando aquí y allá automáticamente cualquier arruga e imperfección, pensando cosas locas conforme seguía su rutina. Si hubiese dicho que sí el día anterior, nunca más habría tenido que usar ese uniforme, se habría desprendido de él y aceptado la promesa, quizás estaría muy lejos de allí, todavía dormida, tendida bajo un techo desconocido pero cálido, algo a lo cual llamar hogar.

Y habría bajado, como lo hacía en esos instantes, por las escaleras de otra casa para tomar el desayuno en lugar de servirlo, cuencos de avena y tostadas con mermelada, el aroma del pan recién horneado sólo conocido una vez lo sirvieran y no por estar el cocinero al lado de ella, tarareando una canción sin ritmo, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en su interior y había pasado el día anterior, mientras él preparaba la cena.

Si hubiera aceptado, no habría tenido que escuchar las quejas de los otros empleados, mayoritariamente de las otras sirvientas. Mucho menos los gritos de Natsuhi al encontrar polvo en algún lugar ridículo o el semblante sin expresión de Genji cuando le ordenaba que fuese más cuidadosa cuando limpiaba. Nada de eso habría seguido existiendo ante sus ojos, todo se habría disuelto, como las páginas de un libro al cerrarlo, como la historia de una vida que apenas había terminado de leer.

Quizás después de desayunar Battler le habría enseñado los alrededores, su habitación llena de los libros de misterio que antes habían compartido, los otros tipos de entretenimiento que había ahí, cosas prohibidas para ella como revistas y pelotas, dulces y películas. Todo eso se lo habría enseñado, estaba segura, podía vislumbrarlo mientras hacía las camas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, recitando algún tipo de magia sin saberlo, magia para ver el futuro.

Y luego habrían de comer, con la madre de Battler, Asumu-sama, la que siempre sonreía y de la que sin duda Battler había heredado tanto. Quizás después se habría matriculado en la escuela, de nuevo la escuela, para conocer a todos sus amigos, hacer ella unos nuevos y aprender, aprender, hasta convertirse en una mujer independiente.

¡Ah y por el dinero ni preocuparse! ¡Tenía tanto guardado de sus sueldos que podía hacer lo que quisiese con él nada más salir de la isla con Battler! ¡Ah, tantas cosas qué ver, tantas qué comprar! Y ella había dicho que no y aunque de alguna manera se lamentaba, al ver el ambiente que la rodeaba, seco y frío, también pensaba que era lo mejor. Sería mejor entre más lo esperara, habría muchas más cosas qué ver, qué compartir.

Y un año se iba rápido, ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, comenzó a desear saber usar magia, encantar un avión de papel que había hecho con una hoja de cuaderno viejo y mandarle su respuesta inmediatamente.

_Sí quiero. Llévame contigo._


	11. ¡No!

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. ¡No!

* * *

><p>—¡Te odio! —el grito retumbó por las paredes lujosas de color crema, reverberando como un eco lo suficientemente capaz como para hacer tambalear a su padre, quien se quedó mirándolo estupefacto, idiota, indefenso, como siempre lo había sido y nunca había querido ver.<p>

Battler echó a correr una vez sus palabras surtieron efecto, temiendo arrepentirse mientras veía al hombre que le había dado la vida derrumbarse como un muñeco de trapo (lo tiene bien merecido). Además, odiaba todo lo que lo rodeaba, cada ínfima parte de la estructura, cada minúscula mota de polvo escondida bajo las alfombras, todas y cada una de ellas, todo a su alrededor era la prueba, los restos del engaño que su madre había sufrido sin saberlo, viviendo la oscuridad opulenta de la casa Ushiromiya.

Lo odiaba todo y tenía que alejarse, irse muy lejos de las cosas que el engaño había comprado y suministrado como pruebas de falso amor. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? ¿La escuela, sus amigos? Todo, todo, todo se lo había dado Rudolf y Battler no quería nada más de él. Así pues, cuando llegó a su habitación tomó algunas prendas que su madre le había obsequiado, su retrato familiar sonriente (falso, indigno engaño) y echó a correr en dirección hacia la parada de autobús, olvidándose de todo.

Si la sangre Ushiromiya corría por sus venas, la sangre de traidores como su padre, no quería saber nada más de ello, tenía suficiente con llevarla dentro, no podría soportar más que eso, ni reuniones familiares ni pláticas fingidas, mucho menos la sonrisa cínica de su nueva madre. Lo dejaba todo atrás, lo decidió mientras corría. Todo, al abuelo y sus extravagantes regalos, a tía Eva y su inagotable inteligencia, los días junto a George y Jessica, las visitas a la mansión Ushiromiya, la remota isla sacudida por el viento y todos sus habitantes. Todos, ¿qué le importaban a él? ¿Qué sabían ellos de su dolor?

Las hojas doradas sacudiéndose al viento le llevaron el recuerdo de una solitaria figura abrazada a un libro (ese maldito libro que su padre también había pagado), pero pronto se desvaneció bajo la luz mortecina dentro del vehículo. Shannon-chan entendería que estaba de broma, ¿verdad?

.

_Trata de dormir._ Se dice a sí misma, mientras cambia de posición sobre la cama y sus piernas se enredan con las sábanas, que ha pateado muy lejos en un arrebato de nervios, como si éstas hubiesen tratado de oprimirla. Trata de dormir. La cantaleta se repite como un mantra inumerables veces, justo como las veces en que los recuerdos se desdibujan bajo sus párpados como fantasmas translúcidos, que sólo dejan atrás la huella de la duda. ¿Sucedió de verdad aquella promesa? ¿Sucedió de verdad un día como ése, con los colores del ocaso tocando todo a su alrededor?

_Trata de dormir. No tienes por qué preocuparte._ Dos facciones en su interior (que no puede evitar imaginar como un pequeño ángelito y un diablito posado en cada uno de sus hombros) parecen pelear una lucha a muerte por ese argumento y mientras se retuercen entre estocadas le hacen daño, la laceran por dentro, ahí en algún punto de su pecho oprimido por la incertidumbre, pero aún palpitante por el amor.

_Battler-san vendrá_. Vendrá gritando como siempre lo hace, aún cuando ya no esté su madre, temeroso de caerse del bote. Luego al bajar, sonreirá de puro alivio y te dirá que no ha sido nada, que como estás. _Vendrá._ _Trata de visualizarlo._ Después de todo, ¿por qué otra razón habrían de preparar el mismo número de camas que siempre? ¿El mismo de todos los años? Es porque viene, porque viene para llevársela, caballo blanco o no incluído, la certeza de un futuro juntos.

_¡Oh, trata de dormir! ¿Quieres que vea tus ojeras el día de mañana? ¡Trata de dormir, porque así se pasa mucho más rápido el tiempo! Y pronto, entre más rápido duermas, más rápido vendrá el alba y él, él y su futuro juntos, años y años, días y semanas, décadas e hijos, una boda..._

Cuando cierra los ojos puede imaginárselo y el rubor baila en sus mejillas, le calienta las orejas y el cuerpo, que de pronto siente mucho calor debajo de las pesadas mantas, a pesar de ser una noche particularmente fría. Ésa es la única manera en que puede tratar de dormir, sumida entre delirios e imaginaciones, arrullada por las palabras, nunca difusas de Battler.

Antes de quedarse dormida, sin embargo, ésa otra parte de ella que desconoce le hace una advertencia. _No vendrá. No vendrá._


	12. El cielo es el límite

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>30. El cielo es el límite.

* * *

><p>A Battler no le gusta verla bajo ninguna circunstancia, todavía no puede olvidar lo que le ha hecho, lo que le hizo a su madre por quién sabe cuánto tiempo (y no es que quiera saberlo tampoco), pero siempre se obliga a ser educado cuando Kyrie le dirige la palabra, cuando va a su antigüa casa, tan igual que antes que duele verla, para jugar con su hermana pequeña, quien después de todo, no ha tenido la culpa de los pecados de su padre. Aún así, con todo y dicha resolución, ese día sus labios tiemblan imperceptiblemente cuando escucha la voz de la mujer dirigiéndose a él desde un rincón lejano de la habitación (ése donde siempre se sentaba su madre), leyendo una revista.<p>

—Battler-kun, tu padre y yo iremos a la reunión anual en Rokkenjima, ¿quieres ir? —lo dice con toda la sutileza del mundo, tanta que Battler tampoco puede adivinar el odio y el rechazo que se esconden bajo esa fachada inteligente y calculadora. Por dentro, Kyrie no quiere que asista y se contiene de no respirar con alivio cuando el chico niega con la cabeza, de pronto hastiado ante aquél nombre.

—No, gracias —dice él, pensando en que no iría con su padre ni siquiera a la esquina y que no tiene nada qué hacer en esa isla alejada de toda la civilización, mucho menos comparándolo con la salida que ha planeado con sus amigos para esos días, ir a dar una vuelta y hacerse el tonto a la capital.

Kyrie no piensa insistir, no lo quiere ahí tampoco, arruinaría su ambiente familiar, Rudolf tendría una cara larga y las peleas saltarían a cada segundo, robándole toda su paz. Sin embargo, aún así tiene que representar su papel de buena madre, de alguien que se preocupa por los hijos de Rudolf, de alguien que ya olvidó su rencor. Deja pasar unos momentos en los que escucha las risas de Ange ante las bromas de su hermano mayor antes de decir, con toda la calma del mundo—:

—Es una lástima, Battler-kun, estoy segura de que Jessica-chan y George-kun te deben de echar de menos, ¿no crees? Si quieres, escribe unas cartas a tus primos y yo se las daré, de manera que sepan que no los has olvidado —se sorprende cuando ve a Battler asentir, haciendo comentarios en voz baja sobre cuánto tiempo ha pasado y sopesando cómo de grandes estarán los pechos de Jessica o si George habrá conseguido novia, todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Claro! Gracias, Kyrie-san.

Battler se apresura a rebuscar entre su mochila de la escuela un cuaderno que no esté rayado o garabateado con cosas absurdas, febril ante la perspectiva de un nuevo contacto con sus primos, aquellos con los que vivió miles de cosas. Mientras forcejea, a su alrededor van quedando todos los vestigios de su vida escolar, libros y plumas, cuadernos garabateados, revistas... Su nueva vida, muy alejada del chico que solía ser, salvo por el pequeño ejemplar de un libro de misterio, que no ha conseguido acabar por salir con sus amigos y que en realidad ya mucho no le importa, aunque al mirarlo le transmita una extraña sensación, un extraño recuerdo desvaneciente.

—¿Qué debería decirles? —se pregunta, mientras muerde el extremo de la pluma, ignorando cómo Ange juguetea con una de sus revistas, abriéndola sin realmente comprender las imágenes dentro, todas ellas de chicas en traje de baño. De pronto, la inspiración llega a su mente cuando recuerda los días en la playa, las noches bajo un estatuto del secreto infantil. Tiene que demostrarles lo mucho que se ha divertido, tiene que demostrarles que no ha sucumbido a la tristeza o a la rabia, que ha podido salir adelante. Tiene que decirles...

Su mano se desliza hábilmente por la hoja de papel y con ésta cambian los contenidos dependiendo de la persona a la que va dirigida, una carta mucho más formal para George-aniki, aunque preguntándole y contándole de sus hazañas con las chicas, otra totalmente diferente para Jessica, con todas sus aventuras en su nueva escuela y una mucho más fácil para María, preguntándole por sus amigos de peluche, prometiéndole uno nuevo si algún día se ven.

—Battler onii-chan, ¿qué es esto? —Ange tiene entre sus manos el libro de misterio, cuyo progreso apenas va una tercera parte—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

—No, Ange, eso es de tu hermano, tú no lo entenderías —Kyrie irrumpe en donde están ellos, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita de madera y trata de razonar con su hija, quien está aferrada a tener algo de su hermano mayor, aunque no la revista con chicas, ésa le parece aburrida.

—Claro, Ange, quédatelo si quieres —Battler despeina el cabello de su hermana con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en que ya no necesita el libro más, después de todo, ya no es un chiquillo, tiene mejores cosas qué hacer que ponerse a leer libros de misterio y como le ha dicho a George para demostrarle cuán bien se lo está pasando, ahora sólo el cielo es su límite.


	13. Sillas vacías

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Sillas vacías.

* * *

><p>Ha sido demasiado para ella. Demasiado, pero ha logrado contenerse para no derramar el té hirviendo o romper los hermosos platos de la vajilla más lujosa; aún así, las lágrimas han aflorado nada más ha salido del lugar, el amplio y aún así opresivo salón comedor, con la mirada de Natsuhi atenta a todos sus movimientos, los párpados temblando con cada movimiento torpe de su parte. La visión de las sillas vacías la atormenta, las sillas vacías donde alguna vez se sentó Battler-san y su madre, tan amable, tan sonriente, Asumu-sama, la atormenta porque rápidamente los han suplantado, porque los han desechado como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez y ahora nuevos peones ocupan su lugar. No son las sillas vacías lo que la atormenta, si lo piensa bien, es saber que están llenas lo que le duele, llenas con otras personas, viviendo como si nada hubiera sucedido (¿fue así?), viviendo como si Battler-san no existiera.<p>

El carrito del té ahora vacío, traquetea más de lo normal mientras se dirige hacia la cocina, sus manos no dejan de agitarse con los espasmos que recorren su cuerpo, que no la han abandonado y parecen una plaga desde que Kyrie-sama entregó las cartas de Battler y para ella no hubo ninguna, ni siquiera para romper la promesa y burlarse de ella. ¿Por qué es así? Piensa, mientras se alegra de que no haya nadie más que Kumasawa en la cocina, muy ocupada con la comida, tanto como para no notar sus ojos rojos o su voz entrecortada, con ligeros hipidos que le impiden bien pronunciar las palabras.

—Kumasawa-san, terminé de servir el té, ¿puedo tomar un descanso? —su mente ha comenzado a hilar un plan, a calmar su desbocado corazón y su torrente de lágrimas con un propósito, que sin embargo, podría destruirla. Cuando la anciana voltea a verla, no encuentra nada anormal en ella o al menos así parece, su rostro se ha vuelto una máscara de serenidad, de indiferencia, a pesar de los ojos rojos de los surcos ligeramente brillantes en sus mejillas que no sabe cómo explicar.

—Claro, claro, tómate tu tiempo, la comida estará en una hora, regresa para ayudarme a servirla, ¿de acuerdo? —no espera su respuesta antes de darle la espalda y desde atrás parece una bruja astuta, mezclando aquí y alla ingredientes extraños, como mackerel y hierbas, para agasajar a la familia sin que ellos sepan la clase de comida que están consumiendo.

Yasu no tiene tiempo siquiera de dar las gracias, sale de la habitación con paso seguro, muy diferente de la patética figura que casi parecía arrastrarse hacia ahí minutos atrás y sus pasos la dirigen hacia la primera planta, en donde están las habitaciones de la familia de Krauss. Sería muy difícil colarse a las habitaciones de los huéspedes sin su permiso, ya que se supone todo está arreglado, pero con las de los dueños la cosa es muy distinta y siempre puede inventar cualquier excusa. No es que vaya a robar o algo así, sólo necesita corroborar un pequeño asunto...

Jessica-sama también recibió una carta y si bien podría pedirle a la pequeña María que le enseñe la suya, sabe que no encontrará la misma información en una y en otra, Jessica, quien mejor se llevaba con Battler, es la que debe de tener esa pieza de información vital para ella, ésa que puede salvarla de la desesperación en la que comienza a sumirse cada vez que sombras de duda nublan su mente, haciéndola temblar como un cachorrito.

El sonido de la cerradura al ceder ante su llave maestra parece retumbar como un cañonazo en el silencio que invade el lugar, también la hace sentir tremendamente culpable, pero no importa, no importa ya. Si la descubren leyéndola y la despiden mejor para ella, si Battler renueva su promesa en la carta de Jessica (aunque, ¿por qué lo haría?), si mínimamente pregunta si está bien (¿no se lo habría dicho Jessica-sama?), si se acuerda de que existe y todo lo que compartieron, entonces irá en su búsqueda o le suplicará que venga, por eso sólo necesita una prueba, una leída y todo lo demás no importará. No lo hará como nunca lo ha hecho, nunca desde ese día de Octubre...

Encuentra la carta de Jessica sobre su tocador, a leguas se nota que la ha dejado ahí apresuradamente y agradece a los cielos, a la magia o a quien sea, de que sea así, de que no tenga que gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en desesperarse por la búsqueda, por la sensación de pérdida y escape. Abre la hoja de cuaderno con dedos frágiles, temblorosos y a la vez ansiosos, tanto que por un momento amenazan con romper el papel y con él sus últimas esperanzas.

La letra de Battler-san es diferente, todo en él es diferente, lo sabe conforme sus ojos se deslizan por las líneas, la letra antes deshilvanada se ha hecho fuerte, redonda, picuda, la de un completo desconocido y las cosas que hace lo son aún más, le confirman que se ha olvidado de ella, que no piensa en ella cuando está con sus amigos (y amigas) en pequeñas reuniones, mucho menos cuando asiste a su club en la escuela, el club de lectura. Ni siquiera hace mención de su nombre, mucho menos de la promesa, de los libros prestados, los instantes robados en el rincón del jardín que ahora parece marchito, pero al que ella se sigue aferrando, nada de eso existe, quizás nunca existió, ¿cómo estar segura?

George-sama tiene otra carta, María la última, pero, ¿serviría de algo leerlas? Sabe que sí cuando su corazón parece saltarse un latido, sabe que sí, cualquier mínima esperanza, cualquier rastro de su nombre, cualquier cosa... Oh, Dios, ayúdame. Murmura, mientras dobla el papel, tan afilado como un cuchillo, que ha logrado cercenar su corazón y lo deja sobre el lugar exacto donde estaba antes, de nuevo, siempre, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ayúdame.

Cuando sale del lugar, su siguiente meta es la carta de María o al menos lo es hasta que se topa con George-sama en las escaleras, sin saberlo Dios ha oído sus plegarias, aunque ella no se de cuenta en ese momento, mientras persigue una sombra. Dios, ayúdame.


	14. La línea entre el amor y el odio

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. La línea entre el amor y el odio.

* * *

><p>Todo ese maldito mundo siempre la ha decepcionado, desde que era pequeña, desde que tiene memoria, como si el atreverse a nacer hubiese sido su pecado. Creció sin padres, en un orfanato donde no tenía amigos, salvo sus juguetes de segunda mano y las amables enfermeras (si te portabas bien), luego, fue recluída como sirvienta en una familia con una mujer tiránica, casi loca, cuyo único propósito en la vida era impresionar a los demás y hacerla trabajar como esclava, cambiando esto y cambiando aquello, siempre sin ninguna recompensa, salvo un regaño si lo hacía mal. Y luego, cuando había considerado que empezaba a ser feliz, que los días se romperían a sí mismos y el capullo de dolor que la envolvía perecería, anidada ahora por una promesa, todo había quedado como una broma cruel, palabras dichas al viento, sin sentido, sin corazón, ése que tanto clamaba Battler-san respetar.<p>

Sí, todo podía irse mucho al carajo, Yasu-Beatrice estaba segura de ello con cada día que pasaba, el mundo no sería mejor ni peor sin los Ushiromiya en él, sin ella misma en él. Lo odiaba todo y a la vez lo ansiaba, mientras andaba limpiando las ventanas con sumo cuidado u oía a Jessica reír con sus amigas de al escuela, en dos mundos diferentes. Ansiaba ese mundo que no podía alcanzar, el mundo que la magia no le brindaba, por mucho empeño que tuviese, el mundo donde estaba Battler.

¡Ah, Battler! ¡Ushiromiya Battler! El sólo nombre constituye un tormento para Beatrice, cuyas solitarias noches en Golden Land parecen más frías y cuyo té de rosas parece más insípido. Ushiromiya Battler, hablando palabras de papel que se lleva el viento, promesas coloreadas por el sol del ocaso, muertas una vez éste se ha ocultado. Tan frío, tan distante y a la vez tan cálido, tanto que duele, tanto que, de sólo pensarlo, Golden Land se convierte en una tormenta de lluvia, truenos y relámpagos, simbolizando su corazón.

Quiere verlo, quiere verlo por muchos motivos, quiere tenerlo cerca, como en sus memorias, tan vívidas como la magia que hace al chasquear los dedos. Quiere verlo para preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones, el porqué de sus palabras crueles escondidas tras un rubor rojo, una sonrisa inocente. Pero también quiere verlo para hacerle daño, tanto daño como le ha causado a ella, como el dolor que parece desgarrarla por dentro nada más cae la noche y con ella el silencio que evoca recuerdos. Destrozarlo, destrozarlo tantas veces, tantas veces hasta que pida perdón, hasta que suplique de rodillas...

—Riiche, no es bueno que pienses en eso —Gaap se materializa en la sila frente a ella con un revoloteo de alas y polvo dorados, su vestido rojo recuerda al amor y a la sante, a la línea entre el amor y el odio en la que está parada, sin saber a qué lado apoyar. Sus palabras le parecen frías, ¿qué demonios va ella a entender lo que está sufriendo? Esa pequeña semilla de amor, incrustada en su pecho, creciente, creciente, comiéndose todos los nutrientes de su corazón, extendiendo sus mortíferas raíces alrededor de su pecho... ¿Qué va a entender ella?—. Shannon es feliz ahora, ¿lo ves? Comienza a ver a George con otros ojos.

¡¿Shannon...? ¡Pero si es por culpa de ella que se ha metido en este lío, que ha soportado este dolor! ¡¿Y ella se atreve a enamorarse de otro, a olvidarse del peso que ha dejado sobre ella? Es inconcebible, impensable. ¿Por qué tendría ella derecho a ser feliz? Esa débil y frágil parte de su ser, que no soportó la agonía que ahora es parte de su cuerpo, que la carcome en cuerpo y mente.

—¡No, no se lo permitiré! —dice y en los sueños agitados de Yasu lo único seguro es que ha comenzado a llorar—. ¡No puede!

—Riiche, estás aferrada al pasado, ella ya olvidó a Battler, ahora eres tú quien espera por él —mentiras, sueños, alucinaciones. Beatrice se levanta, cuan alta es, con esa figura esbelta cubierta por una mata de pelo dorado, dispuesta a actuar inmediatamente, desoyendo las palabras de su amiga, la primera, la original bruja dorada.

Es mentira, aunque esos sueños se desvanezcan de la mente de Yasu nada más llegar el día, sabe que es mentira, todo lo que Gaap afirma. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Battler, cuando ella y Beatrice son una misma? ¿Cuando la semilla del amor crece en el mismo corazón, ahora dividido en dos partes, una, por supuesto, mucho más grande que la otra? Quiere a George-sama, pero Battler sigue ahí, tan atado con cadenas como lo está ella, aferrados al pasado por una cadena de recuerdos, pintada de rojo sangre, justo como el atardecer de ese día.


	15. Nuevas heridas

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Nuevas heridas.

* * *

><p>El recuerdo llega a ella con la misma nitidez de siempre, con esa certeza que siempre ha rodeado a Battler, aunque muchas veces lo haya tachado de sueño e irrealidad. Sólo quiere agrandar más sus nuevas heridas, hacerlas escocer hasta que el dolor la arrastre, se la lleve fuera de ese mundo para siempre. Battler-san dijo que las prefería rubias, que le gustaban las chicas rubias (por un breve instante pensó que se refería a ella, cuyo cabello mal recortado, nunca perdía su tono rubio, por muy chuecas que tuviese las puntas), alegres, animadas, que compartiesen los mismos gustos que él (y de nuevo, sus esperanzas subiendo con cada palabra, pero ya no más) y voluptuosas, con grandes pechos.<p>

La verdad la perseguía, aún si ella seguía huyendo. La perseguía desde que había leído la carta de Jessica, desde que había albergado estúpidas esperanzas que todo el mundo, muy sutilmente, terminaba de matar. Pero ésta era la más terrible de todas, la más horrorosa, la que le quitaba todo, incluida su vida.

—Naciste siendo varón —explicó el doctor Nanjo, con la voz en un susurro, a pesar de que nadie podía penetrar en el estudio vacío, donde ni siquiera el fantasma de Kinzo, su padre y abuelo a la vez, habitaba—. Natsuhi-sama te tiró al acantilado cuando eras muy pequeño, pero lograste sobrevivir. Hum... No debes culpar a la señora, estoy seguro de que ha sido un accidente, pero fue así. Cuando te encontramos, tu cuerpo había sufrido horribles heridas, muchas de las cuales te han quedado como cicatrices en la espalda o en las piernas, pero la más grave le ocurrió a tu aparato reproductor. Iba más allá de todo lo que yo... —se secó el sudor que le corría por la frente ante la atenta, pero estupefacta mirada de Yasu, cuyas piernas ya no la sostenían más y que en algún otro momento se habría detenido para agradecer que estuviese sentada—. No pudimos hacer nada, en ese tiempo no existían las cirugías de reconstrucción, así que, así que...

Lo siguiente era demasiado terrible como para ser dicho, incluso hasta Nanjo lo sabía y sus labios permanecieron sellados, dejando que los cabos sueltos se ataran por si solos. Había nacido varón y ahora era mujer. Se lo querían plantear así de simple, así de sencillo, como quien cambia una cuchara sopera por una para postre, como si nada cambiara, como si nada fuese diferente. Pero lo era. Ahí, sentada, con los puños apretados y los ojos como platos, Yasu sabía que lo era. ¡Era un varón originalmente! ¡Un varón de nombre Lion! Aún si su cuerpo carecía de ese órgano vital (como si fuese un mueble), ¿qué clase de monstruo era al añorar a Battler, a su primo lejano, a otro varón como e... lla?

Se desquició de inmediato, clamando cosas sobre muebles o sin corazón, sin derecho a amar. ¡¿Qué clase de abominación era ella? ¿Qué clase...? Todos sus sueños se volvieron añicos una vez se enfrentó a esta verdad, triste verdad. Aún si Battler volvía (¿por qué seguía añorándolo?), nunca podría darle ese futuro que ella había soñado, nunca tendría grandes pechos que él pudiese tocar, nunca tendría un cuerpo que unir al de él, un interior cálido en el cual recibirlo y mantener a sus hijos, sus hijos, con los cuales seguía soñando, junto con la boda, los besos, los abrazos...

Y aún así, el mismo amor. La misma plegaria entre lágrimas y sueños.

_Dios, Beatrice, la magia, quien sea... Haz un milagro, haz que vuelva._ Que todo vuelva a ser como antes, porque si se hubiese ido con él años atrás, esta verdad nunca la habría tocado. Nunca y sólo necesitaba un milagro para regresar el tiempo.


	16. Es mejor así

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Es mejor así.

* * *

><p>Se acerca Octubre, puede olerlo en el aire, verlo en el calendario, conforme sus hojas se van arrancando, como flores marchitas en un árbol. Lo sabe también porque ese ácido sentimiento, agridulce y palpitante como otro ser vivo en algún lugar de su interior, se extiende cada que el sol se pone, tocando con sus dedos rojizos los recuerdos que ha querido guardar para siempre, pero que siguen ahí, más fuertes en otoño, más débiles en primavera, recordándole que no puede huir, por más que corra de un lado para otro de la mansión, llenándose de encargos para mantener la mente ocupada.<p>

Se acerca Octubre, como le recuerda Natsuhi, cuando la ve holgazaneando en una ventana, sus pensamientos perdidos en la profundidad del mar, que se extiende hasta el infinito, como su tortura, su dolor y sus sentimientos. Se acerca Octubre y George-sama le ha dicho que tiene algo especial para ella en ese mes, un mes de despedidas y encuentros, de nuevas promesas que dejen atrás las rotas, las que alguna vez la abrazaron en sus sueños más claros.

—George-san me pedirá matrimonio —murmura para sí misma la última noche de Septiembre, entre suaves suspiros que no sabe catalogar como tristes o anhelantes, quizá un poco de ambos—. Me iré de esta isla. Me iré para siempre, si el milagro de la magia se cumple.

El broche de mariposa dorada descansa sobre su mesita de noche, como un amuleto de la buena suerte, como el sudario de sus pequeños y aún así, difíciles deseos. Yasu lo observa mientras piensa en ése futuro que George le ha prometido, o más bien, le ha asegurado, porque George no es hombre de promesas, sino de hechos. Es muy bonito, es muy bonito ese futuro que le enseña, que se desdibuja debajo de sus párpados cuando cierra los ojos y deja que su voz la arrulle, trayéndole entonces las voces de los niños, sus hijos, en medio de una casa solariega y perfecta, como de cuento de hadas.

Es extraño, piensa, dándose vuelta en la cama para encarar la pared, dándole así la espalda al broche y al libro que ha dejado a medio leer, pese a saber ya el final de memoria, junto con los trucos y camuflajes de la autora. Es extraño cómo cambia la vida, los sueños, la perspectiva. Si Battler-san no se hubiera ido... Si él (su pecho se contrae en un espasmo doloroso, asfixiante, al recordar su sonrisa) hubiera cumplido su promesa entonces no se habría fijado en George-sama, no habría descubierto su calidez y su sabiduria, la voluntad inquebrantable que consigue mantenerla, que la completa, a falta de esa cualidad en ella. ¿No es mejor así? Se pregunta. ¿No es mejor así? Quizás seguiría siendo una niña absurda con sueños absurdos, quizás nunca hubiera madurado hasta ser lo que era: La dueña de Rokkenjima, la bruja dorada, el águila de un ala que se dispone a abandonar el nido. ¿No es mejor así, que él no haya regresado? La respuesta no acude a ella, pese a todos los sueños de felicidad que George-sama le ha planteado.

No, no lo es, porque tampoco a él puedo llenarlo.

.

Las palabras salen de sus labios automáticamente, un cumplido de tantos que ha oído en la televisión, pero que siempre complace a las chicas. Levanta su brazo derecho hacia el aire, como si quisiera recibir la señal de una antena de televisión y sus labios tiemblan sinceramente al despedirse de sus amigos, de las chicas, muchas de las cuales le han hecho propocisiones que lo han hecho reír. Rudolf ha ido a recogerlo al instituto, para su vergüenza y sorpresa, así que ha tenido que cancelar los planes para salir a dar una vuelta con sus compañeros, tontear un poco, ver una película.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —pregunta cuando llega al automóvil, estacionado al pie de los escalones del lugar, rodeado de curiosos y de chicas, a las cuales su padre no deja de hacerles guiños de vez en cuando, el muy bastardo. Ahora que lo piensa, eso debe de haberlo sacado de él.

—Sube, Battler, tenemos que hablar —Rudolf se despide con un gesto dramático de una chica que no le quita de encima la vista al automóvil, último modelo y entra al auto, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo para que lo imite. Su tono de voz no es severo, pero por experiencia y con cierta culpabilidad, Battler se pregunta qué ha hecho ahora.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —repite, insistente el pelirrojo, transformando de pronto su tono en uno defensivo—. No sé qué te hayan dicho, pero no lo he hecho yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rudolf ríe ante la contestación de Battler, que le recuerda a él mismo cuando joven, cuando no sabía qué se escondía tras los ojos inquisitivos de su padre, Kinzo. Aunque claro, el hombre que le había dado la vida nunca respondía de manera jocosa a sus intentos de defenderse.

—Ya sabes, en unos días será la reunión familiar de los Ushiromiya, Kyrie, tu hermana y yo vamos a ir, así que nos estábamos preguntando si quieres acompañarnos, ya sabes, para ver a tus primos y hacer el idiota un rato —aunque Rudolf permanece jovial, Battler percibe en su voz ese tono un tanto temeroso y un tanto culpable que no sabía que existía hasta que regresó a casa, como si temiera que lo culpara de haber estado lejos durante años, lejos de su familia y amigos, de su niñez.

¿Ir a Rokkenjima? Los recuerdos de la isla están borrosos, opacos tras la huella del tiempo, pero aunque Battler no puede visualizar las escenas de su infancia, al menos no con completa nitidez y certeza, sabe que se la pasó bien entre la blanca arena, que sonrió, gritó y jugó hasta hartarse, que fue, de alguna manera, feliz allí, aún si su estadía era apenas de un día o dos.

¿Cómo estará Jessica-chan? ¿Y George-aniki? ¿Habrá crecido mucho María? Una febril emoción se extiende por su cuerpo mientras piensa en las posibilidades, en los rostros sonrientes de sus primos, con los que solía jugar todo el rato. Incluso hasta se acuerda de Shannon-chan, aunque seguro ya no debe de trabajar allí, poniéndose roja cuando le hablaban de cosas amorosas, unida a Jessica en la guerra de bolas de nieve, escondida como un fantasma tras las puertas de vez en cuando, demasiado temerosa de acercarse.

—Será genial, claro que quiero ir —afirma, después de un largo rato de deliberación, en que un extraño presentimiento le nubla la cabeza, la embota como humo, desmadejando aún más sus imprecisos recuerdos, aunque siempre agradables.

La imagen de la pequeña Shannon-chan escondida detrás del resquicio de una puerta prevalece, nítida, vívida, bajo sus párpados. Quizás debería permanecer escondido otro año, piensa fugazmente, cuando el automóvil describe una curva y a lo lejos puede divisarse su casa, quizás sería mejor así.


	17. Manzana

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22. Manzana.

* * *

><p>La mansión se vuelve un caos nada más Octubre asoma sus narices por la puerta, como un visitante poco complaciente y demasiado exigente. Shannon está acostumbrada a este estilo de vida desde hace casi diez años, pero aún así nunca deja de parecerle divertido el caos que se suscita a su alrededor, como si estuviese en un circo, donde sólo ella, como la solitaria y marginada figura del mundo que es, permanece tranquila y estática como una estatua.<p>

A su alrededor, los sirvientes corren de un lado para otro, sacando sábanas nuevas de sus escondites y limpiando habitaciones por enésima vez, aún cuando ya no queda ni una sola mota de polvo visible, mientras ella, calmada y casi autómata, dobla las sábanas viejas y sucias que pronto irán a la lavandería, a ponerse como nuevas y a estar en familia, después de tanto tiempo alejadas.

—Oye, Shannon-chan, ¿ya escuchaste? —pregunta una joven nueva, que pese a todo pronóstico y pese a su poco tiempo sirviendo a la familia, ya sabe más de sus secretos de lo que muchas de ellas, trabajando años y años, pudieran imaginar. Ese día la acompañaba en la habitación de huéspedes de la nueva casa, un rincón solitario donde cuchichear sobre todo y nada en particular, doblando con parsimonia los mantelitos de las mesas—. Nos pidieron que arreglaramos una cama más —declara de pronto en tono confidencial y el resto de las sirvientas asomadas en otro cuarto se acercan, como si temiesen dejar escapar el secreto—. ¿Para quién será?

Shannon sigue haciendo su trabajo mecánicamente, ignorando la sarta de cuchicheos que proviene del grupo de señoritas reunido en el pasillo de la casa de huéspedes, muchas de las cuales especulan que Rudolf traerá a una nueva mujer, o bien, que quizás George-sama traerá a su novia. A ella, dicha posibilidad le congela la sangre por breves instantes, pero ese sinsabor que deja en su boca al pensar que Eva-sama se ha salido con la suya palidece al pensar en la otra posibilidad. Una posibilidad con cabellos de fuego y ojos azules y cristalinos, que no tienen nada que envidiarle a la sonrisa traviesa, que le hacen honor a su nombre. Battler... san.

Pero no, no puede ser. Battler hizo las pases con su padre hacía años y nunca había regresado, nunca había vuelto, gritando que se caería del bote, nunca había montado un caballo blanco.

—¿Tú qué crees, Shannon-chan? —le inquiere una de sus amigas, si es que puede llamarle así a una persona que sólo la busca cuando no tiene a nadie con quien hablar y que cuando lo hace monopoliza toda la conversación—. ¿Vendrá la novia de George-sama? —Yasu parece detectar cierto toque de maldad en su sedosa voz y por un momento fugaz se pregunta si sabrán de su relación con George-sama, como lo presiente Eva—. ¿O creen que vendrá Battler-sama? ¡Nunca lo he visto! ¡Pero me han dicho que es muy apuesto~! ¿Creen que quiera llevarme con él?

Risitas cómplices inundan el lugar, pero esta vez está segura de que no se burlan de ella, nadie más que Battler y ella, el sol y la tibieza al caer la tarde saben de su secreto, pero aún así no deja de sonar menos cruel, le recuerda a un eco en su mente que aún sigue viviendo, un eco infantil, promesa de amor, felicidad y un final de cuento de hadas.

Es imposible que Battler-san vuelva, totalmente absurdo, la nueva cama bien podría ser para una rival suya, traída por Eva, podría ser para un fantasma o un miembro perdido en el mar, pero no para él, ¿verdad?

.

Lo escuchó accidentalmente mientras limpiaba la plata que adornaba el salón comedor, cuya superficie reflejaba de vez en cuando a Natsuhi y Krauss, hablando como si ella no existiese. Al principio, creyó que sus oídos la habían engañado, creyó que de nuevo estaba alucinando o que la bruja había susurrado un hechizo en su oído para confundirla, destrozarla, pero no era así. Las palabras, tan poderosas como un encantamiento y tan mortíferas como una maldición, la alcanzaron mientras daba brillo a la coctelera de plata en el armario de los vinos y licores, ajenos a que de pronto se sentía mareada pese a que no había tomado ni un sorbito.

—Me parece grandioso que Battler-kun haya hecho las pases con Rudolf, Jessica se alegrará mucho de saber que viene, siempre se han llevado tan bien —el tono de Natsuhi era maternal y agradecido, cosa que le hizo entornar los ojos por un segundo, tragándose su odio y la imagen, aunque imaginaria, de ella siendo arrojada por un risco, como basura, para convertirse en lo que era ahora, un mueble.

—Con tal de que no hagan destrozos —suspiró Krauss, dándole fin a la conversación que terminó en otros derroteros que a ella no le interesaban, muchos de los cuales trataban de cómo esconder la farsa de Kinzo otro año.

Battler-san viene este año, este año precisamente, cuando George-sama me ha dicho que... ¿Por qué este año? ¿Está de nuevo el destino jugando conmigo? ¿Está tratando de que decida? Pero no soy tan fuerte... No soy tan fuerte.

.

Su vestido es agitado por los primeros vientos de la mañana, aún oscura, aunque a lo lejos se adivine una franja de sol y de luz. Probablemente es el último sol, el último amanecer que pueda ver en su vida. Le ha llevado toda la noche afinarlo, toda la de noche de varios días sin dormir, pero el plan está listo, terminado, perfeccionado hasta el último grado de maldad, hasta la última gota de desesperación.

Por una vez en su vida no se ha aferrado a la ilusa esperanza de que él recordará, de que vendrá a su encuentro, quizás no en un caballo blanco, pero aún así sonriente, pidiéndole disculpas por su olvido y estupidez. No. Battler ha olvidado, todo, todo lo que significó para ella (aún significa) un mundo, su universo. Y tiene que hacerlo recordar, dejar su destino a la suerte, porque sólo puede elegir a uno de ellos, porque sólo un milagro los guiará a la magia que puede salvarla (quizás), a la magia que los hará aceptarla tal y como es, un ser imperfecto y roto, ávido y a la vez incapaz de amar.

_Battler-san. Jessica-sama. George-sama. ¿Cómo es que ha terminado así?_ No está segura y el considerarlo sólo es una tortura extra, misma a la cual no tiene tiempo de someterse. El 4 de Octubre despunta al alba, los planes han sido trazados, los sobornos, el dinero, las pistas, todo completamente calculado. Y Yasu-Beatrice, con su vestido negro y dorado, arrebatado por el viento como si quisiera borrarla de la faz de la tierra, observa el horizonte escondida entre los bosques, que ocultan su silueta extraña enfundada en el vestido, su silueta frágil, siempre a la espera.

Alguna vez mordió la manzana envenenada y había caído en un sueño profundo de angustia y dolor, pero al contrario que muchas ilusas princesas que habían seguido esperando eterna, tontamente, ella había despertado sin el beso del príncipe y se disponía a castigarlo por haberla hecho esperar.


	18. Verdades dichas en broma

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. Verdades dichas en broma.

* * *

><p>Prepara a su corazón con un gran suspiro, que por un momento hace temblar la carretilla que lleva, llena de cosas para embellecer un jardín que, llegada la noche, no será más que polvo. Las voces, las terribles y añoradas voces de la familia Ushiromiya empiezan a acercarse lentamente, atraídas por el viento apacible hasta sus oídos, que sin embargo no permiten un cambio en sus facciones, perfectamente serenas. Después de todo, Kanon-kun no es alguien que suspire o se sonroje, no es una chiquilla enamorada, definitivamente, detrás de un disfraz para engañar a todos, pero sobretodo a él.<p>

Por fin las figuras hacen su aparición en el soleado jardín, un conjunto variado de colores y sonrisas, de muecas y gestos preocupados, bien camuflados bajo unos ojos inquisitivos, de entre ellos, una figura sobresale, alta, enfundada en un traje color claro, tan cambiado y tan similar a como lo vio por última vez. Kanon se detiene y Yasu, en su interior, reprime con maestría una mueca llena de asombro, de dolor, de desengaño; en su lugar, la máscara de completa serenidad de su rostro atrae sólo la atención de Jessica, quien presenta a Battler apropiadamente, haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren durante escasos segundos, sin que ninguna chispa de reconocimiento salte en los del hijo de Rudolf Ushiromiya.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Kanon-kun? —Battler, servicial como siempre (tanto que hasta duele) hace ademán de acercarse a ella y por un momento sus planes se desdibujan en su mente, hasta convertirse en absurdas fantasías o relatos, como las novelas de su autora favorita, inofensivas, atrapadas en papel. Podría dejar que se acercara, podría dejar que viera debajo de su disfraz, los ojos brillantes, anegados en lágrimas, la promesa bailando en el fondo de sus pupilas, que ya casi han perdido toda su luz, ahora opaca, casi muerta.

Sin embargo, la ruleta del destino prefiere que las cosas no terminen demasiado pronto, así de fácil y Genji interviene justo en el momento en el que Kanon está balbuceando que no necesita ayuda, aunque en realidad no esté muy convencida de ello. Y de esta manera su primera oportunidad de perder el juego se desvanece, junto con el último resquicio de la falda de Rosa, mecida suavemente por el viento.

Yasu se dirige entonces hacia el cobertizo, para dejar sus instrumentos, entre ellos pintura roja de la cual ya se ocupará después. El corazón le late como el batir de las alas de un pajarillo tratando de escapar de su jaula, late, late, late, tan rápido que teme que pueda detenerse en cualquier instante, para la más grande de las ironías en toda su vida.

—No te ha reconocido —dice Kanon, apuntando lo obvio y si alguien asomase la cabeza a la parte trasera del cobertizo, sólo podría ver a la solitaria figura que es Yasu hablando consigo misma, intercambiando tonos de voz, gestos y expresiones, imitando grotescamente a un ventrílocuo—. ¿Piensas seguir con esto?

—Claro que sí —asiente ella, con la voz segura de Beatrice, esa parte fuerte en su ser que no le tiene miedo al destino, ni a los humanos y sus palabras absurdas, que controla todo y a todos, con un pequeño brillo dorado de magia—. Esta noche llevaré a cabo mi ritual para mi resurrección, no hay cambios en el plan. Eso significa que...

—Nuestros servicios han terminado —completa Kanon y se refiere tanto a él como a su hermana, Shannon, a quien le ha tocado una vida medianamente feliz, llena de milagros y desventuras difíciles de explicar—. ¿Dejarás que mi hermana cumpla su sueño antes de deshacerte de ella? ¿Antes de volver a ser uno?

Yasu Beatrice suelta una carcajada estridente, que luego queda disminuida a meras risitas malignas. Agita una pipa imaginaria antes de contestar.

—Claro, Kanon, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿no quieres tú formular una? ¿Tú último deseo, como dirían los vulgares humanos? —el cobertizo está cubierto por las pálidas sombras de los árboles a su alrededor, sombras cada vez más frías conforme el tifón se acerca. El rostro de Yasu, envuelto en ellas como si la oscuridad formara parte de su ser, tiene una mueca burlona temblando en las comisuras, los ojos azules llenos de determinación y el corazón en un hilo.

—Creo que George-sama te busca, nee-san —dice Kanon por toda respuesta y se desvanece en una voluta de humo dorado, dejando a Beatrice al mando, Beatrice y luego Shannon, que tiene que ir a cumplir las últimas labores para con la familia esa tarde.

Shannon ha aceptado su destino como pieza de la bruja, al igual que Kanon, porque ambos sienten, en mayor o menor medida, el dolor que recorre su cuerpo viajando por su sangre, contaminándolo todo ante los primeros malos indicios de que las cosas no tendrán un final feliz. Battler-san ha regresado y como se lo prometió a sí misma, aún didivida entre tantas personas (soy una y a la vez muchos), su amor y su vida entera le correspondían solo a él. Aquél maldito bastardo, aquél... aquél muchacho que seguía sonriendo como si tuviese 12 años que seguía revolviéndole el corazón.

.

El viento poco a poco va ganando velocidad y fuerza, justo como ella y sus planes, mientras observa con calmada imparcialidad lo que sucede a su alrededor, el paisaje interminable de mar y cielo, arena y gaviotas, huyendo hacia sus refugios. Es el último día en que verá el sol, el último en el que el viento tratará de llevarse sus cabellos, su voluntad, su ropa y, extrañamente, lo está disfrutando. Hace tanto tiempo que no están así, tanto tiempo, tan exacto en su reloj corporal, seis años, que es inevitable no dejarse arrastrar por el ambiente festivo, lleno de risas, de bromas, de cosas que nunca debieron marchar.

Ahora todos los primos están reunidos, hacen promesas de nunca separarse (¿y por qué habría de creerlas?), corretean por la arena, dejando largos surcos que el mar borrará, hacen apuestas absurdas, como antes, justo como antes, cuando Battler no se había ido. Porque después de ese día, sólo fueron George y ella, o Jessica y ella, pero nunca los tres.

—En realidad no has cambiado nada, ¿verdad, Battler? —Jessica le da un golpe amistoso a su primo en el hombro, a lo cual él responde con una mirada amenazante, aunque no por eso menos teñida de diversión—. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes, ¿verdad, Shannon-chan, George-aniki?

Ambos asienten. Y ella, cuyos ojos se encuentran con los de Battler por un segundo, no se sorprende de saber que los recuerdos no han fluído en él, no han seguido su cauce hacia la promesa rota, ni siquiera para disculparse. Pronto, sin que se de realmente cuenta, Yasu está hablando de todos esos recuerdos, comienza a dar pistas (¿es que en realidad deseo perder?), rememora algunos de esos momentos secretos, aunque no todos, para que él complete el rompecabezas por su cuenta, un rompecabezas que, si tiene suerte, la guiará a un final sin dolor.

—Me prometió venir por mi en un caballo blanco —afirma y no sabe cómo se las arregla para no transmitir el dolor en su voz, la furia de la bruja y un toque de añoranza. Aunque eso sí, sus mejillas están rojas como el cabello del muchacho, que también parece totalmente avergonzado ante la escena, avergonzado pero no doliente.

—¡Ah! ¿Decía cosas tan embarazosas? —su risita nerviosa queda eclipsada por la de los demás, salvo la de Yasu, quien observa cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de encontrar un signo de reconocimiento en lugar de vergüenza, pero sin encontrarlo, pues si Battler pensó en alguna cosa, luego le confirmó que no había sido nada más que las palabras insensatas de un chiquillo. Palabras que aún la trastornaban, la obligaban a seguir adelante.

Pero ella no pierde las esperanzas, de ninguna manera, así como tampoco busca que él le jure amor eterno y se la lleve ahora sí, muy lejos, para un rosa final feliz. Sólo quiero una disculpa. Un lo siento. Que se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho, de lo que me hizo... Él se dará cuenta, ¿verdad? Después de todo, alguien que respeta el corazón de los misterios, alguien que habla del motivo del culpable con tanto fervor, con tanta pasión, será capaz de mirar en el corazón de su propia historia, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Él será capaz de ver y quizás pedirá una disculpa, quizás hasta evitará la masacre, el triste final que ella ha planeado para todos.

—Ya le has dado suficientes pistas —murmura Beatrice en su oído y en su voz escucha el tono quebrado que ha estado ocultando a todos, ese tono de desesperanza que no augura nada bueno—. Empecemos con el juego.

Está a punto de responder cuando otra voz, una que no viene de su mente, la saca de sus pensamientos, mientras camina como una autómata de regreso a la mansión, acompañada por todos, quienes siguen burlándose de Battler y de la promesa que ha hecho, como quizás debió haber hecho ella en su momento.

—Shannon-chan —es George, que la detiene casualmente en los escalones que llevan hacia el bosque, frondoso y brillante, con miles de hojas que exhalan sus últimos suspiros, si todo sale mal—. Si por alguna razón no podemos hablar más el día de hoy, quiero que nos veamos en el jardín a medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

_El anillo._ Ella lo sabe y asiente. Él va a formularle una nueva promesa y en ese momento, el plan comenzará a correr y la ruleta del destino elegirá a la primera pieza blanca en caer.


	19. Telaraña

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Telaraña.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la lluvia se ha vuelto una constante difícil de ignorar y de vez en cuando el suave repiqueteo de las gotas sobre las ventanas la hace dudar sólo un poco sobre sus planes, sobre todo.<p>

—No seas estúpida, debemos seguir adelante, ¿tienes miedo acaso? —pero Beatrice siempre está ahí para recordarle, para ayudarla en momentos de flaqueza, que se multiplican como la lluvia en el exterior cuando ve a Battler, cuando se da cuenta, poco a poco, de lo que el tiempo le ha hecho a su memoria, a su personalidad, a la figura que es él, ahora mucho más alta que ella, más lejana, sumergida en su mundo lleno de amigos y quizás de chicas—. Tenemos que hacerlo pagar, tenemos que hacer que recuerde...

Beatrice no duda, la gran Bruja Dorada, la dueña y señora de la isla, el oro y todos aquellos que están sentados ahora a la mesa de la cocina, sus vidas, sus sueños, todo pende del fino y frágil hilo dorado de su telaraña, que está a punto de teñirse de rojo. Ya lo ha preparado todo, los cómplices, las locaciones, la causa de muerte y al Dr. Nanjo. Pero todavía debe esperar un poco para ver sus planes realizados, por lo menos hasta que todos los primos se vayan del lugar, entonces de verdad comenzará la masacre... De los orgullos de los Ushiromiya, que accederán a ayudarla en lo que creerán es una pequeña broma y más cuando les enseñe el oro, brillante y maldito, pesado como el pecado que está a punto de cometer. Matarlos a traición, volverlo todo real.

—Shannon, acompaña a los chicos a la casa de huéspedes, vamos a comenzar la reunión anual de la familia y no son cosas que niños deban estar escuchando —le responde a Natsuhi con un asentimiento de la cabeza y una frase cortés antes de salir a toda velocidad por las sombrillas correspondientes, que están en el recibidor, siendo observadas en silencio por Beatrice, la bruja dorada en su interior.

—Uff, seguro que el abuelo tiene buen gusto —murmura Battler, cuando los primos la alcanzan en la puerta, comentando lo bueno que ha estado todo a manos del experto chef Gohda. No se refiere en sí a la comida, lo sabe cuando se da la vuelta para encararlo, completamente absorto en el retrato de Beatrice en un ventanal—. Lo vi hace rato, ésta debe ser Beatrice, ¿verdad? La Bruja del Bosque. Cuentos que nos decían para que fueramos a la cama temprano.

—Beatrice existe —María le roba las palabras de la boca y las pronuncia con el mismo tono siniestro que ella hubiera utilizado, oscuro y amenazante como la noche cerrada a su alrededor.

—Algunos sirvientes han visto sombras blancas pasar detrás de ellos y las ventanas se abren solas por la noche, a pesar de que yo misma las he cerrado en ocasiones —Beatrice se ríe entre dientes en su mente, preguntándose si todas las pistas que le han dado a Battler de verdad las conducirán a un final apresurado, pero como es propio de los estúpidos humanos, llenos de toxina anti-magia, el chico se sacude las palabras de Shannon con un movimiento de la cabeza y alguna que otra frase rebuscada antes de sugerir que se apresuren a marcharse.

Así pues, resguardados por pequeñas sombrillas y con el viento alrededor, como un frío abrazo, emprenden el camino hacia la casa de huéspedes, con Battler haciendo bromas sobre los pechos de Shannon, palabras que se incrustan en ella como pequeñas agujas, lacerando su carne para dejar expuesta la verdad, una verdad en la cual los pechos que George-sama siente en su brazo no son más reales que las brujas y la magia y que tampoco pueden sentir el temblor del brazo de él ante su contacto.

—Hey, Shannon-chan, ¿no te gustaría jugar una partida de cartas una vez termines tu turno? Kanon-kun también puede venir... —Jessica parece entusiasta cuando se encuentra rodeada de las cálidas y sólidas paredes de la habitación, pero a la vez, mirándola hablar de Kanon, Yasu se da cuenta de que ella tampoco puede comprenderla totalmente. Porque si lo hiciera, vería a través de su disfraz, sabría que traer a Kanon es imposible, mucho menos permanecer ambos, Shannon y él, a la vista de todos. Porque él es una ilusión, justo como lo es ella y toda su vida.

—Me encantaría, Jessica-sama. Si me disculpan, regreso en un momento.

¿A dónde han ido? Se pregunta mientras regresa, sola y congelada, a la mansión. ¿A dónde han ido todas esas cosas furtivas que hacía con Battler, las sonrisas cómplices y los encuentros en el jardín? Quizás se haya olvidado, pero no pensó, no quiso pensar que eso faltaría, que una pared se construiría en medio de ellos, sólida y llena de cortesía que ella no necesita. ¿Para qué usaría Beatrice la cortesía? Es inservible, totalmente inservible.

Cuando menos se da cuenta, está de regreso en la casa de huéspedes tras haber recibido órdenes de Genji y el rechazo de Kanon al saber la tarea imposible e infructífera. Puede escuchar las voces de los primos mientras se acerca, también su familia, también su misma sangre si el destino hubiese sido diferente. María parece la más feliz de todos en el lugar, rompe en carcajadas continuamente y mientras la escucha, puede imaginarla bailoteando alrededor de los jóvenes, cantando hechizos mágicos para la felicidad, que serán obsoletos una vez llegue la media noche.

Cuando toca y abre la puerta, Battler la recibe del otro lado, con una sonrisa libidinosa e infantil asomándose en sus facciones. Quiere tocarla. Lo sabe y así mismo también lo sabe Jessica, quien no puede creer que se haya quedado parada ahí, sin impedirlo o hacer nada por golpearlo en su lugar. Lo que ella no sabe es el plan secreto de Yasu, la ruleta del destino que ha puesto a girar y que podría detenerse súbitamente en ese momento, si Battler toca sus pechos y descubre la verdad.

Sus mejillas se colorean de carmín al pensarlo, al sentir la cercanía, al recordar las fantasías inocentes e infantiles de abrazos y besos. Que lo haga y le diré toda la verdad. Que lo haga, entonces mi vida y mi sufrimiento habrán terminado.

La ruleta, sin embargo, no quiere dejarla perder tan fácilmente y Jessica interviene antes de que las manos del hombre se cierren alrededor de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo aún más en su jaula dorada, pero teñida de rojo por la verdad. Y la noche transcurre así, sin mayores incidentes, hasta que llega su momento de retirarse, llena, impregnada de la risa de Battler, sus bromas, su cara de póquer cuando está a punto de perder, sus anécdotas sobre la escuela.

George le hace una seña para que se adelante y cuando ella abandona la habitación, Jessica le dice a Battler sobre su relación con su primo, aquél que está a punto de hacerle una nueva promesa de eternidad, que será ella la que rompa esta vez.


	20. El azar es un segundo maestro

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. El azar es un segundo maestro.

* * *

><p>El jardín de rosas desprende un olor dulzón que es arrastrado por el viento, como perfume mágico que pretende llegar a cada ínfimo rincón de la isla, incluído el solitario paraje donde su madre vivió alguna vez la misma vida que ella, llena de angustia, frustración y sueños no cumplidos. Mientras camina hacia el centro, donde se erige una pequeña edificación de marmol donde se puede tomar el té y disfrutar de los días soleados, no puede evitar pensar que es un poco romántico, la clase de cosas con las que ella fantaseaba absurdamente en sus ratos libres, encontrarse bajo la lluvia para una proposición de matrimonio, lejos del mundo, lejos de todos, era la mejor manera en que alguien podía terminar su vida.<p>

—¿No te arrepientes, Shannon? Ésta podría ser la última vez que ves a George frente a tus ojos —Beatrice está sentada justo a su lado, en la banquita fría y salpicada de gotas de lluvia, fumando su pipa con total tranquilidad, como si la masacre, pronta a empezar no fuese más un juego de niños para ella y quizás lo sería, si no hubiera tanto de por medio, la felicidad de todos ellos, de su yo, que había acunado a tantas personas con un único objetivo, la felicidad.

—Claro que no —se ríe ella entre dientes, colocando la mano en su pecho, pues de pronto había sentido un súbito calor dentro, a pesar del clima a su alrededor—. Esto es a lo único que puedo aspirar. George-sama quiere hijos y nietos, quiere a una mujer sana a su lado, alguien que sepa apoyarle y no puedo ser yo.

Beatrice exhala una gran nube de humo de sus labios, curvados un poco por el ácido desprecio y la tristeza. Lo ha visto a través de sus ojos en incontables ocasiones, mientras trataba de ayudarla a seguir adelante, confiada en que su destino era seguir esperando eternamente, sin nunca conseguir respuesta. George hablaba de tener una enorme casa repleta de chiquillos, hablaba de una vejez tranquila, de viajes tomados de la mano, de incontables noches en las cuales ella tendría que velar por él mientras trabajaba, en niños, niños, niños. En esos momentos, Shannon siempre sonreía aunque él se negaba a ver, también siempre, que en las comisuras de sus labios se reflejaba más la tristeza que la alegría, impresión reforzada por Shannon cada vez que decía, que afirmaba con todo el dolor de su ser, que era un sueño maravilloso. Sólo un sueño.

—Además, él no te escucha, ¿verdad? No te conoce, nunca te ha preguntado nada sobre ti misma —la Bruja Dorada no pretende ser cruel, pero las comparaciones en su mente son abismales, pues el amor que siente hacia Battler alguna vez fue de ella y él, por eso precisamente, por haberla comprendido mejor que muchos otros, la había encadenado a su recuerdo para siempre.

—Eso no es verdad, George-sama está muy ocupado para cosas como esas... —Shannon trata de remediar el asunto con voz crispada, llena de nervios que exponen los hechos, la verdad que no ha querido aceptar. No es que él sea un mal hombre, ni mucho menos que no la ame o no tenga corazón, pro dista mucho de querer comprenderla, dista mucho de interesarse por otra cosa que no sea hablar de sueños, que tampoco le ha preguntado si comparte. Y aún así, aún así...—. Lo quiero.

—Lo sé —Beatrice ríe a carcajadas, el humo de su pipa disolviéndose con rapidez cada vez que exhala aire para seguir riendo—. Lo sé, ésta es nuestra carga y nuestro destino.

—Espero que Battler-san pueda comprendernos, aunque ya no esté para verlo si sucede, me gustaría mucho...

—Ya lo veremos —una brillante mariposa danza en el lugar donde hasta hace un segundo, estaba Beatrice, sosteniendo su pipa con aire ausente, una mueca ácida en sus labios—. Por ahora, te dejo sola. Disfruta tu momento, acepta ese anillo y cuando llegue la hora nos reuniremos. Battler duerme, así que no te preocupes por nada. La ruleta nos dirá qué hacer.


	21. Dar y recibir

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Dar y recibir.

* * *

><p>Yasu acaricia el vestido con dedos ágiles pero mecánicos, mismos que reflejan su actitud ausente. La tela es fina y suave bajo su tacto, como el abrazo de la madre que nunca llegó a conocer o la sonrisa del joven al que ama y odia a la vez; la tela es fina y se desliza por su cuerpo siempre con facilidad, acariciándole los hombros y despeinando su cabello, pero a pesar de todo y como dice el dicho, la magnificencia del tejido no cambia nada en ella, ni su estatus de sirvienta en la casa Ushiromiya ni el hecho de haber sido olvidada por Battler. Mucho menos le confiere mágicamente un cuerpo liso y sin cicatrices, firme y femenino. La tela roja que debería de envolver al pecho cuelga separada de su cuerpo, ausente y vacía como lo está su corazón. No es una mujer ni todos los sueños se hacen realidad, pero aún así está dispuesta a intentarlo y mientras prepara los últimos detalles, como lo son las zapatillas de color de rosa que la guiarán hacia la muerte, piensa que bien vale la pena. Que es una buena razón para morir, una buena razón para haber vivido.<p>

La cama cruje cuando se levanta, ya completamente vestida como la Bruja Dorada, ya completamente metida en su papel, pero no hay nadie que pueda escucharla en su refugio secreto, ni siquiera la montaña de oro en la habitación parece hacerle caso. Sólo el sonido de la lluvia y de sus pasos la acompañan mientras recorre el lugar, de un lado hacia otro, como un péndulo, poniendo en orden los últimos detalles. Los rifles, las balas, el libreto que se ha hecho en mente. Y Battler, sobretodo Battler, aquél ridículo rufián que se atrevió, aún se atreve, a hacerla esperar.

Resuelvan el acertijo. Les ha dicho y se lo recuerda mentalmente, recargada sobre una de las paredes, con ojos ausentes y muertos, como si ya hubiese dado la batalla por perdida. Resuelvan el acertijo. Han pasado casi dos horas, la última vez que vio a Battler estaba jugando cartas, charlando con Jessica y ella con George. Mundos alejados, sentimientos sombríos contenidos en un anillo que ahora descansa sobre la mesita de noche, en la habitación que debería de ser para una princesa, pero que sólo ha protagonizado pesadillas. El tiempo se agota y ella sabe con certeza que Battler está en todo menos en el acertijo, el secreto escondido bajo unas cuantas rimas, la búsqueda infructífera por la resurección del amor perdido. Pero si Kinzo lo ha hecho, ¿por qué ella no podría? Si Kinzo le pidió que le llamara padre y centelleó en sus ojos el recuerdo de la verdadera Beatrice, ¿era mucho pedir un milagro similar para ella?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de pasos, voces etéreas que por un momento pensó provenían de su mente, de las charlas de una niña solitaria en busca de amigos. El dispositivo que lleva hacia el oro se ha activado y el resultado, sea cual sea (ojalá sea Battler) está a punto de ser decidido.

Cuando la puerta se abre, su destino se sella herméticamente alrededor de la palabra tragedia, soledad, resignación. Todos los Ushiromiya salvo sus primos están allí y eso obviamente incluye a Battler, su corazón fue descifrado por personas hambrientas de oro, sedientas de poder y su batalla ha terminado incluso antes de empezar. Abre la boca para anunciar su presencia, vagamente consciente del curioso sonido que hacen sus zapatillas de cristal al romperse, tiene un último deber como la Bruja Dorada y ése es entregar el oro, el título y su nombre a otros. No piensa en nada más mientras les explica, mientras destroza su corazón en pedazos macizos de oro para dárselos, no lo hace siquiera cuando Kyrie apunta su rifle contra ella (como Yasu habría hecho si hubiera tenido oportunidad) y le dispara a quemarropa, diciendo palabras difíciles de entender. No piensa, se cree muerta. Y quizás lo está cuando se desploma contra la suave cama, quizás lo está desde que volvió a ver los ojos azules de Battler y supo que no había ninguna oportunidad de victoria.


	22. El lado oscuro

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. El lado oscuro.

* * *

><p>La lluvia amenazaba con derretirle el rostro, en donde el cabello pelirrojo se le había pegado a la frente, dejando correr ríos de gel y agua por su mandíbula. Tenía frío, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras avanzaba hacia la capilla, preguntándose y maldiciendo a la vez, con una sensación opresora en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que su mejor traje se había arruinado. La isla permanecía en silencio o al menos, tan en silencio como se podía estar en medio de una tormenta, llena de truenos, choques de nubes y árboles azotándose en la oscuridad, meciéndose como fantasmas oscuros cuyos ojos estaban clavados en su espalda, en espera de cualquier movimiento descuidado, dispuestos a atacarlo nada más cediera a la ingenuidad.<p>

—Pero qué estás pensando. ¿Eres un niño o qué? —Battler se recriminó en voz baja mientras flanqueaba el camino de gravilla, resbaladizo y cubierto de tierra que el viento había arrastrado hacia allí. Una estatua lo recibió en la entrada del camino y durante un momento, le dio la curiosa impresión de que el lugar hacia el cual señalaba, con su mano de piedra muerta, no era el de costumbre. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber él, que llevaba 6 años afuera y siempre que pasaba por allí era para corretear con sus primos? ¿De qué iba él a acordarse, después de varios años de haber huido?

—¡Battler, aquí! —reconoció la voz de su padre nada más pasó una gran mata de arbustos, cuyas hojas destellaron cuando un trueno hendió el cielo, iluminando todo momentáneamente. Iluminando una silueta extraña debajo de un árbol, lo que parecía ser un pie bajo unos árbustos y algo pegajoso y brillante en la cara de su padre, como petróleo o brea.

—¿Qué sucede, viejo? ¿Dónde está el anciano? —la opresión en su pecho se intensificó y alcanzó su punto álgido, casi cortándole la respiración cuando observó el rifle en las manos de su padre y comprendió que lo que tenía en el rostro no era nada más que sangre.

Rudolf se dio cuenta al instante de éste hecho, el miedo y la reprobación que se desdibujaban en el rostro de su hijo. Había sido una estupidez el querer involucrarlo, a él, que dejó la familia cuando supo que Rudolf tenía una amante, a él, que parecía mucho más recto de lo que él sería en lo que le restara de vida, no mucho, quizás.

—Escucha, Battler. Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes para la reunión familiar —el hombre comenzó a relatarle el incidente en el pasadizo secreto, cómo habían resuelto el epitafio y la cámara llena de oro que ahora les pertenecía. Mencionó de pasada a Beatrice con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, fuera de sí, los ojos maniáticos, luego le pidió su ayuda—. Lo hecho, hecho está hijo. Podrías matarme ahora o yo a ti, pero todos ellos permanecerían muertos, ¿comprendes? Debemos pensar ahora en el futuro, en tu hermana Ange, con este dinero no le faltará nada, ni a ti, ni a Kyrie. Seremos la familia feliz que siempre quisiste.

Sus palabras causaron un efecto ácido en Battler, cuyo rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de asco.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —inquirió, pensando en el doble sentido de sus palabras, en lo que le ocultaba el tono de voz sereno pero firme, como cuando lo castigaba tras hacer una travesura. Una sola mirada del hombre que le había dado la vida le bastó para saberlo—. ¿Todos?

—Todos, o al menos eso creo —confirmó el hombre y con un gesto de la cabeza le enseñó el cadáver de George, escondido entre los matorrales—. No tendrás que ensuciarte las manos, pero quiero que te hagas cargo del oro, ¿de acuerdo? Está ahí, sólo tienes que seguir ese pasadizo y...

Battler se sentía como en un sueño, una terrible pesadilla de ésas que aún dejan secuelas aún después de abrir los ojos, soltar un grito y encontrarse en la tranquilidad de la habitación. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear todo, a todos, incluido a su padre, que le indicaba el camino hacia el dorado, pero su mente comenzaba a desconectarse con lentitud, a sumirse en un traqueteo mecánico en el cual sólo su cuerpo funcionaba y su mente moría. Antes de bajar por el pasadizo que le indicaba su padre, un último haz de luz cruzó el cielo y con él, llegó la pregunta más extraña que se le hubiera ocurrido en toda la noche.

—¿También la Bruja ha muerto? —cuando vio a Rudolf asentir, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, con un sólo pensamiento dando vueltas en su mente casi escindida. Pues menuda bruja era, si no pudo hacer magia para salvarlos a todos, si no pudo ni salvarse a sí misma.


	23. Malentendidos

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Malentendidos.

* * *

><p>El mundo comenzó a cobrar color y solidez sin que ella se lo ordenara, como las formas difusas que se dibujaban en el mar al caer la noche, piezas perfectas del cielo y estrellas, del azul oscuro donde su rostro le parecía de todo menos bello. La lluvia seguía siendo música de fondo y de vez en cuando un golpe sordo le indicaba que algo se movía más allá de su limitado campo de visión, un velo borroso sobre los ojos que deberían de estar definitivamente cerrados. Estaba milagrosamente viva, milagrosamente como el único regalo que Dios le haría y también estaba sola en la habitación, en donde un olor podrido y dulzón, la presencia del oro y el silencio de la muerte lo dominaban todo.<p>

Aún así, no podía levantarse, su cuerpo pesaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, similares a las que sentía en el estómago al pensar en Battler, similares al miedo que llagaba su interior. Molestas, en pocas palabras. Innecesarias. Su respiración apenas era un leve jadeo, pero cada bocanada de vida, aún si estaba llena de aire viciado, le era suficiente por el momento, nunca había pedido más que eso: pequeñas bocanadas de vida, pequeñas anclas en las cuales apoyarse para seguir existiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? ¿Cuánto desde que Kyrie apuntó y erró el tiro que permitiría descansar a su alma? El reloj estaba demasiado lejos para poder conocer dicha información, ella demasiado débil.

—En estos momentos ya todos deben de haber muerto —lo sabe con certeza, puede imaginarse la situación, que no dista mucho de lo que ella había planeado, aunque el autor sea otra persona. Del primero al noveno crepúsculo y en el décimo la Bruja revivirá para conceder tres deseos—. Pero la bruja se está muriendo, quiere morir —sigue pensando y se contradice a sí misma al inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, que llena sus pulmones y pone a su cerebro a trabajar en una nueva esperanza—. Al menos Battler-san está vivo. Al menos sé que él sobrevivirá.

Rudolf nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a su hijo, esa es otra de las pocas certezas que tiene y es a la vez, una gran ironía, pues siendo ella una gran bruja debería de saberlo todo, más su información consiste solamente en corazonadas.

—Al menos sé que él esta vivo —se recordó a sí misma en voz bajita, tan bajita como el correteo de un ratón en medio del bosque, como la respiración de otra persona que poco a poco empezó a llenar la habitación y a ponerla en alerta—. El juego ha terminado, Ushiromiya Battler. Tú ganas... Ahora quiero dormir.

Cerró los ojos, sin encontrar en su mente una mejor forma de morir, envuelta en el vestido de su madre y abuela, envuelta en recuerdos, fantasía y magia. Su cuerpo sería el primero en desintegrarse o al menos eso esperaba.

.

Battler controló los temblores que invadían su cuerpo con cada paso que daba, aunque nadie podía culparlo de sentir frío. Después de todo, estaba empapado de lluvia y de sangre (¿por qué no lo había notado antes?), de miedo y consternación, además, el maldito pasadizo que llevaba hacia la cámara del oro que le había dicho su padre era húmedo, ventoso, propicio para que cogiera un resfriado. Un estúpido resfriado que en nada era comparado con los brazos de la muerte, el silencioso temor que sin duda habría teñido las facciones de sus primos y tíos antes de morir.

—Lo hago por Ange —afirmó al frío pasillo, de color azul pálido—, conseguiré el maldito oro y me la llevaré lejos de los viejos, ellos pueden quedarse con el resto si quieren, pero Ange no... Ange no...

Pasos apresurados rompieron la secuencia de sus pensamientos, por demás difusos. ¿Había alguién ahí, en el pasadizo? ¿Había alguien... vivo? ¿Quién, cuál de los adultos? ¿Podría ayudarlo a detener la locura que se había apoderado de sus padres? Esperaba que sí. Caminó a su encuentro con velocidad, pensando en que quizás no debería de ser tan optimista, pues aunque encontrara a uno de sus tíos podía estar malherido y no ser de más ayuda que su propia cobardía. La sorpresa fue inmensa cuando Ushiromiya Eva enfiló hacia su encuentro, con sangre pegajosa en un costado de la cabeza, pero por demás ilesa e incluso hasta más fuerte que de costumbre.

—¡Eva-obaa-san! —Battler nunca creyó que se alegraría tanto de verla, pero la sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones se deslizó por su rostro como una mancha de jugo cuando ella le apuntó con el rifle que llevaba—. ¿Q-qué haces, Eva-obaa-san? Soy yo, Battler.

—Puedo ver perfectamente quién eres, ¿te han mandado a cerciorarte de que el trabajo va bien? No te preocupes, te ahorraré esa tarea —antes si quiera de que pudiera replicar, exponer el plan para salir de la isla y terminar con toda masacre, Eva disparó directo a su cabeza, en donde de pronto todo se sintió difuso, oscuro, lejano.

Mientras perdía la conciencia, Battler escuchó cómo su tía se alejaba dando grandes zancadas y poco tiempo después (¿o fueron algunas horas después?) otra serie de disparos le indicó que su padre había muerto, lo envolvió la misma certeza de que la masacre no había terminado y luego se perdió en la oscuridad, temblando de frío.


	24. El miedo es siempre mayor que el peligro

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. El miedo siempre es mayor que el peligro.

* * *

><p>El sueño profundo que anhelaba no le duró demasiado, abrió los ojos en lo que le pareció apenas un intervalo de minutos, escasos segundos en que se vio sumergida en el mundo de la nada. Sin embargo, poco le duró dicho olvido y cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la iluminación, se dio cuenta de que no había ido a ninguna parte, ni al cielo, ni al infierno, mucho menos su cuerpo se pudría siendo alimento para peces. La bomba aún no había explotado, aunque la obra estaba a punto de terminarse, con una última pincelada que quedaría para la posteridad.<p>

Quería verlo, lo decidió mientras se incorporaba en la cama a la vista de varios cadáveres desperdigados por el suelo, algunos con rostros irreconocibles y un potente olor a muerte y putrefacción. Quería verlo todo por última vez antes de que terminase, como un director que recorre los camerinos felicitando a los actores y contando anécdotas graciosas sobre lo que ocurrió. Era su obra y sólo ella estaría para contemplar su destrucción, pues seguramente para esas horas Battler y su familia estarían en los pasadizos secretos de camino a Kuwadorian, olvidados de todos, de su cadáver también, del cual Battler habría apartado la vista, dispuesto a no recordarlo nunca.

—No hay ningún peligro ya —se consoló al decir y sorteando los cadáveres, sin darse cuenta de que faltaba uno, se abrió paso hasta la escalera que la conducía al mundo exterior, donde seguramente la lluvia seguiría cayendo. Habían pasado al menos doce horas desde que había perdido el conocimiento, lo supo cuando pasó justo al lado del reloj bomba y no alteró su mecanismo de autodestrucción, en su camino hacia el mundo exterior, aquél que nunca la aceptaría tal y como era. Dualidad monstruosa, desecho de la sociedad.

El vestido se arrastraba produciendo un curioso sonido sobre los escalones, mismo que reverberaba en las paredes húmedas y silenciosas. Sus zapatitos casi resbalaron en tres ocasiones, pero sólo en una de ellas cayó al suelo y fue cuando encontró el cuerpo de Battler, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, bañado en sangre, sudor y lluvia. Olía a tierra y humedad, a días vibrantes en la playa, cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla. Olía a sangre, a sal... pero aún a vida. Se precipitó a su encuentro sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en su dignidad como Bruja, su resentimiento o incluso la manera en que el vestido no calzaba con sus formas, para nada femeninas pero aún así frágiles.

—¡Battler! ¡Battler! —su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y ardía, pudo sentirlo cuando se arrodilló a su lado y acomodó su rostro sobre sus rodillas, en donde el contacto la hizo sorprenderse. Estaba vivo, como le había dicho ese sexto sentido que casi siempre fallaba, estaba vivo y aún quedaba una última esperanza para un milagro.

Él abrió los ojos tras varios minutos, sin duda reanimado por los intentos nada delicados de la mujer de despertarlo, cuyas palabras se hacían cada vez más groseras y más desesperadas.

—Beatrice... —dijo y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron de la manera correcta, trató de corregirse—: Sha... —sin embargo, Yasu le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Había tantas cosas que decirse y que aclarar, pero aún así ella ya no era Shannon-chan, ni mucho menos Kanon-kun, al menos Battler se daba cuenta de eso—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Eva-obaa-san me disparó y...!

Yasu cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable a su manera. Sintiéndose estúpida también, como si aún tuviera doce años y le estuvieran formulando una promesa. Aún estando herido, aún siendo un mentiroso, su sola vista (la mirada de Battler, que divagó durante unos momentos por su cuerpo y se detuvo en el pecho inexistente) le hacía sentirse feliz, tonta, esperanzada.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Battler —ordenó ella, tratando de ignorar la sensación de vacío en su estómago—, ¿puedes tenerte en pie? Hay antisépticos en la mansión, puedo hacer algo por esta herida si vamos allá.

Le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie en cuanto el joven asintió, estaba lleno de preguntas pero sabía que no podía formularlas en ese momento, aunque sólo una abandonó sus labios mientras observaba la figura que era Beatrice, antes Shannon, caminando con dignidad hacia la salida.

—¿Están todos...? ¿No encontraremos a Eva-obaa-san fuera?

La Bruja se dio la vuelta para encararlo, los ojos azules llenos de su rotunda respuesta.

—Están todos muertos, Battler. ¿O qué creías? Sólo quedamos tú y yo.

Yasu no sabía nada sobre Eva, ni entendía del todo lo que Battler había querido decirle, pero esa sola verdad la abrazó con fuerza y ella no quería dejarla ir. Por fin tenían tiempo para hablar de sus faltas, muy poco tiempo según el reloj del cuarto del oro, pero el tú y yo le era suficiente aunque sólo fuera por unas horas, aunque sólo fuera por el lapso que duran los sueños.


	25. Truco o trato

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>29. Truco o trato.

* * *

><p>Como Beatrice había predicho, afuera no encontraron más que la luz tenue del sol, pálida y opaca al ser ocultada por las nubes. También había lluvia y viento, el continuo sonido del viento y las gotas de agua golpeando sin piedad el asfalto. Rudolf fue el primer cadáver que vieron, alguien le había disparado (y Battler estaba muy seguro de quién) dejándolo a pocos metros del cuerpo de George, cuyas heridas también se debían al impacto de una bala. Battler se puso en tensión cuando los observó y unas ganas locas de llorar le subieron por la garganta y la escocieron los ojos, sin embargo, sólo fue con la vista del cuerpo de su primo, que sus ojos se desviaron hacia Beatrice y hacia las cosas que sabía de ella, a la que siempre creyó una simple empleada de la familia. George y ella habían sido cercanos... Y aún así, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no pudo notar ni un atisbo de dolor en ellos, permanecían fríos, impasibles como la tormenta sobre ellos, muertos, quizás.<p>

Kyrie estaba en el camino que daba hacia la casa de huéspedes, Battler lo supo aunque no se acercaron a ella, por el pálido lila que asomaba en la lejanía, el pálido lila manchado de sangre de su blusa favorita. Eva no se veía por ningún lado, pero mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Beatrice con esa expresión insoldable y él presa del pánico, supo que ya no podría encontrarla en ningún lado, que se había ido creyéndolos a todos muertos y a él malo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea! —gimoteó, sucumbiendo a las emociones de impotencia y dolor que dormían en su pecho. Luego, sus pulmones se desgarraron en un grito y un juramento, mientras trataba de no golpear nada que estuviese en su camino—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que suceder algo como esto?

Beatrice pareció no haberlo escuchado y siguió avanzando, con expresión de piedra, con el mismo paso que si fuese a una fiesta de té. El vestido empapado pegándose a sus piernas en cada movimiento, los zapatos rosas dejando huellas que rápidamente eran borradas por nuevas ráfagas de lluvia.

—Ha sido mi culpa —declaró y por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado tendido en el suelo, sin duda esperando una muerte que se prolongaría durante días, su voz transmitió algo más que impasibilidad, una especie de sollozo camuflado, apenas un atisbo de dolor. Aquello lo animó a seguir caminando, a seguir su misteriosa silueta mientras avanzaba entre los árboles, entre rosas arrancadas y pétalos sucios.

Encontraron a Jessica en el comedor, tenía el rostro destrozado y le provocó arcadas a Battler, a pesar de que no tenía nada qué vomitar en el estómago vacío. No se sorprendió cuando Beatrice permaneció en silencio y tras una pausa, en la cual lo dejó descargar su furia contra la mesa de madera fina, sugirió que se apresuraran. Parecía un ángel de la muerte haciendo su ronda, mirando a los fallecidos con el corazón intacto, con la seguridad de quien sabe distanciarse de su trabajo. El corazón se le oprimía al verla así cuando él la recordaba riendo mientras leían misterios y él exponía sus absurdas teorías, pero él mismo era un desastre y no se atrevió a objetar nada sobre su manera de actuar.

Encontraron el antiséptico en el cuarto de los empleados, donde Genji descansaba eternamente. Beatrice lo curó con manos hábiles, sin proferir ninguna palabra, a pesar de que por el movimiento de sus labios tenía mucho que decir. Mientras estaba inclinada sobre él, Battler apreció el color de sus ojos bajo la luz de la lámpara, la silueta grácil debajo del vestido empapado, el contorno faltante en donde debería de estar su pecho. No lo entendía, pero se sentía muy cerca de la verdad, tan cerca como lo estaba ella de él, tan cerca que con tan sólo alzar sus manos podría rodearla y exigirle todo tipo de secretos mágicos.

—Terminé, ahora levántate —esta nueva persona, que de alguna manera era un eco de la niña con la que solía jugar y de la que se había enamorado por primera vez, tenía una voz autoritaria y cargada de dignidad, cosa que lo obligó a obedecerla, aunque aún tuviera serias dudas—. Tienes que irte.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—No pretenderás que nos quedemos aquí mientras la isla explota, ¿cierto? ¡No te he curado para que mueras, Ushiromiya Battler! ¡Tienes que irte! —Yasu soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre y a la vez, cuando ésta recuperó su curso normal alrededor de su cuerpo, le calentó interiormente. Era una risa histriónica, pero aún así añorable—. Conozco un pasadizo secreto que te llevará hacia una lancha, podrás salir de aquí. Seguramente Eva está en Kuwadorian... No le sucederá nada.

—No te sigo, ¡no entiendo! ¿Me vas a decir o qué?

—Hablaremos cuando estemos en un lugar seguro —su orden era absoluta y mientras la seguía de nuevo hacia su camino al exterior, supo que esa vez iba en serio. Tendrían una plática y quizás a él no le gustaría. Tendrían una plática y él se la llevaría, la secuestraría, pues no había pasado por alto el hecho de que nunca había dicho "tenemos que irnos", quería que él se fuera solo y eso... Era un truco o trato que no estaba dispuesto a jugar.


	26. Nunca sirve

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Nunca sirve.

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de los túneles construidos bajo Rokkenjima sólo el brillo sobrenatural del oro manchado de sangre y el cabello corto y fino de Beatrice sirven a Battler como guías de un camino incierto, húmedo, y secreto que sin duda los llevará al final de la pesadilla, a la brisa salada del mar y al calor del sol, fantasías que parecen lejanas, febriles, imaginarias. Justo como en un libro se desdibuja la trama con facilidad asombrosa, todo oculto bajo un velo que parece mágico, irreal, incubriendo al verdadero culpable hasta las últimas páginas, mismas que ahora parecen cerrarse en torno a ellos. Frágiles pero concisas, en lo que se adivina que no es más que el final. Pero si es el final, ¿por qué Battler aún se siente perdido en todo el asunto? ¿Por qué no comprende el misticismo y la nostalgia de la mujer que camina algunos pasos más adelante de él, sosteniendo una barra de oro?<p>

—Has dicho algo de que la isla explotaría, ¿es cierto? —la voz hace eco en los túneles, suena tétrica y por un momento Battler siente que, como en las novelas de misterio, el asesino saldrá a su espalda para darle el tiro de gracia y la ilusión de la bruja, en su vestido de noche, se desvanecerá para siempre.

Beatrice no voltea a mirarlo, no sabe si es porque se avergüenza, miente o sólo quiere esconder su semblante. Quizás también sea porque podrían perder el camino y la historia nunca acabaría.

—Sí —responde con voz monótona—, de esa manera no quedará ningún rastro del crimen. Nadie sabrá quién lo hizo, no encontrarán cadáveres y todo quedará sellado en la caja del gato, en la caja mágica de Pandora. ¡En la ilusión de la Bruja!

Ríe y a Battler se le pone la piel de gallina, pues nunca ha escuchado tal sonido antes, nunca pensó que una risa tan dolorosa y sobrenatural penetraría en sus oídos para hacer resonar recuerdos, dolores antigüos y hacer crecer nuevos.

—Eso no es justo —dice y mientras las palabras abandonan sus labios, le llega un vago recuerdo del cielo en otoño, la tarde dorada muriendo en tonos rojizos y la sonrisa brillante de una niña, desdibujada de vez en cuando en muecas de contrariedad—. ¿¡Qué derecho tienes para hacerlo! ¡Mi familia tiene derecho a ser enterrada! ¡El asesino debe...!

—Oh, ¿entonces quieres hacerlo público? ¿Y cómo le explicarás a Ange lo sucedido? —hay cierto tono burlón en la voz de la bruja, pero parece simplemente una llamita mecida por el viento en comparación con su salvaje risa de minutos atrás. Es como si estuviese muriendo y eso a Battler le asusta, pues si ella desaparece, se quedará solo en la oscuridad—. Es mejor así, Battler.

—El hechizo que he puesto sobre la isla terminará pronto de hacer efecto, el día 6 de Octubre el sol brillará de nuevo y tú estarás lejos, tú contarás mi historia, ¿verdad? La Bruja Dorada que te arrebató a toda tu familia... La Isla alejada del mundo en el que se cometieron varios crímenes, el epitafio... —sus palabras cada vez parecen más y más desconectadas unas de otras, como si Yasu saliera de un trance profundo entre cada oración, como si nadara luchando contra el ímpetu de las olas, en lugar de atravesar ese mar de oscuridad.

—Te olvidas del motivo, el corazón del misterio. ¿Por qué lo hizo la Bruja? ¿Qué la impulsó a matar a tantas personas inocentes, no sin antes jugar con sus vidas?

—¡El motivo, el motivo! ¡Tú sólo piensas en el motivo! —las zapatillas se detienen en la oscuridad y por un momento Battler cree ver una mariposa dorada cruzando el espacio entre ellos. Cuando Yasu Beatrice se voltea, su rostro parece una máscara de teatro, mitad risas y mitad lágrimas, una imagen que pretende y consigue romperle el corazón—. ¡Diles que lo he hecho porque soy mala! ¡Porque me divierte jugar con vidas humanas, hacerlas sufrir! ¡Separar a dos amantes la noche de su compromiso, separar a padres e hijos, torturar a mujeres indefensas y chantajear a hombres idiotas! ¡Diles todo eso, diles lo que quieras de mí! ¡Lo peor, lo que se te ocurra! Jajajaja...

—Ése no es un verdadero motivo, ¿quieres que crea que en realidad eres una bruja cruel y despiadada? ¡Beatrice...! ¡Shannon-chan...! ¡Yasu! ¡Me niego, ¿me oyes? ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en aceptar toda la culpa tan sólo para proteger a Ange?

—No estoy protegiendo a Ange —el corazón de Yasu, fragmentado ya en tantos pedazos que le sorprende no hayan causado estragos aún en sus pulmones o se hayan salido de su pecho en ángulos extraños y sangrientos, amenaza con romperse aún más. Battler no puede entenderla ni aún teniéndola enfrente, ni aún cuando muy a su pesar, en sus ojos se aloja el secreto más preciado y más doloroso de los días de su niñez—. Me estoy protegiendo a mí.

Cierra los ojos y la luz dorada de su cabello parece apagarse. En la oscuridad, a Battler le parece escuchar un sollozo.


	27. Diez años después

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Diez años después.

* * *

><p>Los pasos inseguros de Battler siguieron a un breve periodo de silencio, en el cual le pareció escuchar un gran estruendo, como si el cielo estuviese cayendo sobre la isla, el mar, el mundo. Sin embargo, al joven poco le importaba cualquier cosa que sucediera en el mundo exterior, donde yacían sólo cadáveres; para él, toda la totalidad del género humano estaba contenida en esa cueva simplona, toda la totalidad de los sentimientos humanos, del dolor, los deseos y la locura se reflejaba en los dos pálidos semblantes de los únicos seres humanos que respiraban el aire viciado de los túneles.<p>

—No te entiendo, Beatrice... Quiero hacerlo... Pero no sé cómo —el suelo se movió bajo sus pies y trastabilló al acercarse a ella, sintiéndose el doble de torpe. Quizás se debía a la falta de alimento, las escasas horas de sueño y el estrés, pero él lo desechó con un movimiento de su mano, pues le parecía imprescindible hacer las paces con la figura ataviada de muerte y nostalgia frente a él, tan etérea y tan frágil que de algún modo supo que la había roto sin siquiera tocarla—. Dices que lo haces por tu bien más que el de Ange o cualquier otro, que sellas todo en una caja mágica que pretendes enterrar en el fondo del mar, del abismo o quizás del infierno. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está tu motivo? Incluso hasta el juez Wargrave tuvo uno. ¿Acaso querías probar lo mismo que él? ¿El sabor de la muerte, el sabor de la sangre y que después de diez años se te recordara por eso?

Ella se levantó nada más lo escuchó pronunciar dichas palabras, pues cada una de ellas se convertía en un puñal hondo en sus entrañas, ya de por sí desgarradas. El ritual mágico había fallado y ya no esperaba ningún milagro, pero aún así dolía saber y comprobar lo imposible de su tarea, lo cerrado de una mente tan honesta en cuestiones no concernientes al corazón.

—Admito que una gran bruja como yo no quiso dejarse opacar por alguien como el juez Wargrave, cuyos simples trucos pude adivinar inmediatamente, pero no es ése mi motivo, así como tampoco eres tú el detective, mucho menos podrás resolver mi acertijo —para ella, dichas palabras constituían el final de su discusión, de su inesperado ataque de ansiedad y llanto. Por eso mismo comenzó a avanzar de nuevo entre las sombras, el cabello dorado y la rosa en su cabello como faroles en un mundo fantástico. Battler, como era de esperarse, no quiso dejar la situación así.

—Te gusta mucho ese libro, ¿verdad? Es tu favorito... —el tono cariñoso en la voz de Battler, casi nostálgico, hizo vacilar sus pasos una milésima de segundo antes de proseguir con su camino, cien por ciento segura de que la mansión ya había explotado y los cadáveres se habían evaporado como el vaho en una mañana particularmente fría—. Pero es sólo un libro y tú nunca has matado a nadie. Tú no lo hiciste, fueron Kyrie y mi viejo. No tienes ninguna necesidad de inculparte.

—La tengo, ¡la tengo, estúpido Battler! ¡Tengo cientas de ellas, miles... Me parece que dos millones, ya no estoy segura! Lo hubiera hecho si Kyrie no se hubiera adelantado, tenlo por seguro, ¡hubiera sido tan fácil! —dio un giro en la oscuridad, alzando los brazos y sus cabellos parecieron mariposas—. Iba a matarlos en el orden del epitafio, primero seis, luego dos... ¡Un crimen aún más magnífico que el de U. N. Owen!

—Por un momento estuve tentado a preguntarte si tu motivo era la fama, la grandeza y la crueldad de un crimen de semejantes proporciones, pero sé que no es así —Battler metió la mano en su bolsillo, encontrando sólo pelusa y nada del valor que necesitaba, nada de ternura o de palabras suficientes para la Bruja—. Pero tú no eres así. Ése tampoco puede ser tu motivo. No cuando te recuerdo disfrutando tan gratamente de la búsqueda de motivos más que de trucos, la manera en la cual te reías cuando...

Le llegó el turno a Battler para detenerse. El recuerdo lo abrumó con una velocidad de muerte, que de nuevo lo hizo tambalearse. Recordó con toda claridad las tardes en un rincón privado del jardín devorando libros, las discusiones sobre culpables y armas, a veces motivos, la vaga excusa que hacía para ver a Shannon-chan cada vez que iba a Rokkenjima, los juegos de palabras y la tarta de limón que los había unido. Pero sobretodo recordó la promesa, apenas resurgida en el fondo de su mente en cuanto escuchó de su compromiso con George. Muchos habrían dicho que no era un motivo suficiente, pero para él todos eran válidos en cuanto probaban la profundidad del pensamiento humano, del sentimiento humano.

—Te lastimé, ¿verdad? Te prometí algo que no cumplí... Te lastimé y tú seguiste esperando y luego... —no hacía falta que dijera el resto, podía hilvanar más o menos las ideas en su mente, empezando desde el vestido de Beatrice y la cámara del oro, hasta el pecho faltante (y que él le había dicho preferiría voluminoso, hiriéndola aún más sin duda), todas las piezas de un complicado rompecabezas en donde el centro era él—. Lo siento.

—Eso está bien —respondió Yasu y una risita mucho más familiar hendió el aire entre ellos—. Eso era lo único que quería escuchar, Ushiromiya Battler.

La luz del día los sorprendió de repente, tras doblar una esquina cubierta en sombras. El sol brillaba en todo lo alto y la noche, envuelta en sombras, no pareció más que una quimera ante los destellos provenientes del agua. El 6 de Octubre hacía su aparición tras haberse terminado el hechizo, tras haber caminado sin descanso (¿varias horas, un siglo?) persiguiendo dicha libertad.


	28. Otros mundos

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Otros mundos.

* * *

><p>La visión del sol seduciendo a las olas era magnífica y mucho más después de dos días de tormenta, en las cuales los recuerdos del calor y la brillantez del mar, las flores y el pasto, parecían meras ilusiones a la luz de los truenos, rayos y lluvia incesante. Battler la contempló conteniendo el aliento y a su lado, Beatrice hizo otro tanto, aunque sus motivos no podían diferir más. Para uno, significaba la salvación y el fin de la pesadilla, la entrada de nuevo a un mundo lleno de luz; sin embargo, para la Bruja significaba el fin del camino, el límite entre la realidad y su fantasía, casi resquebrajada, como pedazos de un cristal que sólo reflejaban su cuerpo roto y su alma frágil. No podía avanzar mucho más, el resto del mundo, si quiera un minúsculo rayo del sol estaba prohibido para ella. Aún si Battler había insistido en su inocencia él no podía entenderlo, los millones de kakeras, las incontables suertes sangrientas de sus familiares, de sí mismo. El interminable dolor de Beatrice. Ese mundo brillante no era para ella.<p>

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —el bote estaba preparado de antemano, Yasu lo agradeció en cuanto lo vio y agradeció también esa mínima pizca de esperanza que la había obligado a ponerlo allí, en espera de que el final fuese diferente. Quizás lo era, pero no planeaba aceptarlo. Ya tenía demasiados milagros y nada con qué pagarlos.

—No puedo... Soy la dueña de esta Tierra Dorada. No puedo dejar este lugar —por primera vez advirtió en su voz tranquilidad verdadera, no fingida ni escudada detrás de la fachada de otra persona, un amigo imaginario capaz de soportar todas sus penas. Battler, en cambio (como siempre), era todo lo contrario a ella en esos momentos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y se podía adivinar en sus facciones la sorpresa, la ira y la incredulidad entremezcladas.

—Vivamos juntos —pidió y era una situación tan graciosa y tan triste a la vez que Beatrice se quedó en silencio, observando sus ojos azules en espera de encontrar una mentira en ellos, en espera de que, de nuevo, no fuera cierto. ¿Por qué creerle? ¿Por qué quiere creerle? Sería mucho pedir.

—No puedo... He cometido innumerables pecados en innumerables mundos. El número de vidas que he tomado, de pecados que he cometido... es demasiado grande —no merecía un mundo brillante y lleno de luz, donde habitaban los no pecadores, los limpios y puros como María. No merecía enmendar sus errores al lado de Battler, despertar para verlo todas las mañanas, fijar una suerte de pasado entre los dos. Era demasiado tarde o eso se quería hacer creer—. Vete. Vete mientras estoy de buen humor, de otra manera podría sellar la isla de nuevo en una tormenta —y así nunca dejarte ir de nuevo, encerrarte en este infierno. Pero prefirió no decirlo y cuando observó a Battler, aún contrariado, de alguna manera supo que había ganado y perdido a la vez. Su corazón se expandió y dio un salto cuando él la levantó por los aires, frágil como una pluma, sintiendo el cuerpo del que se sentía tan avergonzada debajo de la tela—. ¡¿Pero qué haces...?

—Escucha con atención, Beatrice —una sonrisa confiada y libre de las sombras de la masacre comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Battler, llenándolo de franqueza y de niñez a la vez, tan suave y tan cálida que el corazón de Yasu amenazó con derretirse—. Voy a secuestrarte.

—Ba... —la historia se estaba repitiendo a sí misma, podía sentirla, la potencia de un hechizo mágico que ella no había convocado y también podía visualizar los recuerdos (no, las fantasías, las imágenes) de su padre y abuelo, Kinzo y la verdadera Beatrice, en ese mismo puerto, en ese mismo escondite y mirando ese mismo mar, justo antes de emprender una nueva vida juntos, manchada de sangre y oro, pero feliz. Kinzo también había secuestrado a su abuela... Y Kinzo vivía en las facciones de Battler, así como ella lo hacía en las de Beatrice.

—Si tú has pecado, entonces es mi pecado también por haberte obligado a cometerlo —hizo una pausa y aunque la sonrisa no se desvaneció, sus facciones temblaron como una barca azotada por una tormenta—, así que... Cargaremos tu pecado juntos. Tanto como yo viva... Llevaré tu carga... —el "lo siento" en la cueva había sido suficiente, todo lo que había necesitado y necesitaría el resto de su existencia y aún así, Battler tenía tal facilidad con las palabras que lo odió, lo odió por reducirla de nuevo a una niñita de 12 años enamorada y tonta, convencida por palabras que quizás después resultarían ser mentiras—. Dejemos la Tierra Dorada. Tú y yo, juntos.

Como Battler siempre daba todo por hecho, lo siguiente que Yasu supo fue que estaba en el bote, manteniéndose precariamente en equilibrio, mareada quizás por el movimiento del mar o por su propio dolor derrumbándose. El agua brillaba como un sinfín de diamantes y cuando vio su reflejo, incluso hasta el sol hizo destellar su cabello como el oro. Quería vivir, quería creerle a Battler. Le hizo una mofa sobre el manejo del bote antes de arrancar. Quería creer en el hechizo que ella no había conjurado, pero que sin duda aún vivía en los dos: amor.


	29. El peso de

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>25. El peso de...

* * *

><p>El viento les golpeaba el rostro con fuerza, la brisa salada acariciaba sus mejillas para luego resbalar, dejando surcos que parecían lágrimas. El bote temblaba y ambos se aferraban a las tablas que hacían de bancos para no caer; hacía calor, Battler incluso llegó a arrojar su saco a un lado, dejando patente el gran cambio que se había operado en su cuerpo, con el cual no se había sentido particularmente feliz durante los primeros años de adolescencia. Yasu lo observó durante un momento, antes de desviar la vista, sus ojos de pronto parecían muertos, como si el mar les hubiese robado, en ese luminoso día, todo su brillo.<p>

Battler había tomado pastillas, lo sabía porque Jessica le había comentado. Pastillas especiales para tener ese cuerpo, hombros anchos, complexión varonil. Había cambiado como por arte de magia. Pero no había pastillas para alguien como ella... No había ningún remedio mágico que le diera lo que le faltaba, las partes incompletas, escindidas de su cuerpo, pero aún así vivas en su mente. Era como una muñeca, muerta, blanca, de plástico. Y el mar, en su inmensidad, la isla a lo lejos, todo no hacía más que convencerla de que se había equivocado. Battler no mentía cuando le había dicho que cargaría sus pecados junto con ella, no mentía cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, pero Battler tampoco había considerado al resto del mundo, al que la vería mal al pasar la calle, notaría su pecho inexistente y su cuerpo deforme. Todos esos ojos escrutadores, todas esas risas burlonas de las que le había hablado María, Battler no le había dicho nada de eso.

¿Qué tal...? ¿Qué tal si se iba a vivir con él y después de un tiempo él se cansaba de las miradas, de estar con ella, de soportarla? ¿Qué tal si se cansaba de cargar sus pecados y conseguía a una chica sana... a una chica de verdad? La sola idea le aterró, se ciñó sobre de ella como una nube, aunque esa tarde no había ni una sola. El mundo exterior no sólo lo componían ellos dos, sino cientos de personas, miles y millones, que sin duda no pensarían ni se detendrían a considerar sus motivos, esperanzas, temores y sueños. Battler no podía defenderla de eso, mucho menos ella a él, salvo que...

—¿Seré capaz de vivir? —quería que él la engañara nuevo, quería escuchar dulces mentiras salir de sus labios, posibilidades disparatadas que disolvieran en el mar todo su temor. Si él podía convencerla se aferraría a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, soportaría las burlas aún si no había solución, sólo le hacía falta una pequeña mentira, una pequeña ilusión dorada.

—Claro que sí —Niijima estaba cerca, podía ver la gran mole de casas aproximándose como la promesa de un refugio seguro, comida y un sueño reparador. Como los brazos de su madre tras una pesadilla particularmente horrorosa y de la cual, como un milagro, había podido robarse un solo, pero preciado, elemento—, no tendrás un mayordomo mágico, pero hay un montón de tiendas de conveniencia por ahí en el mundo. Hay muchas cosas que no puedes encontrar en Rokkenjima —no era suficiente, para Yasu la promesa de artículos desconocidos no le era suficiente. Se imaginaba las tiendas de conveniencia como algo horrible, como un lugar cerrado y pequeño que no podría controlar, en donde todos los ojos se fijarían en ella, llenos de burla—. Te enseñaré este mundo, nuestro mundo.

Parecía tan contento que casi no se podía afirmar que acababa de morir toda su familia y casi podía creérsele, pero bajo la sombra de sus ojos, azules, azules como el mar, como el cielo, había un toque de dolor que ella había causado y que no podría curar. Era ella la que necesitaba ser curada, pero no quería ser una carga para Battler. No cuando él ya tenía mucho que resanar por su cuenta, no cuando él tenía a una hermana que no iba a aceptarla tan fácilmente en casa.

—Soy la horrible bruja que jugó con incontables muertes en esa isla —la que se alejaba, la que era su refugio—, tu mundo... Es demasiado brillante para mi —y demasiado cruel.

Por fin la sonrisa de Battler se desvaneció, volvía a estar enojado, volvía a sentirse terco, aferrado.

—No, tienes que vivir —¿qué podía hacer para convencerla? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo del mundo exterior? ¡Él la protegería! ¡A ella y a Ange! ¡Cumpliría la promesa olvidada!—. Vivamos juntos. Te he secuestrado, ahora estás a mi merced.

Quería bromear, se sentía seguro en medio del mar, pues ella no podía huir ni desaparecer convertida en una voluta de humo o una mariposa dorada. Estaba ahí y sólo necesitaba convencerla un poco más.

Vivamos juntos. Palabras tan hermosas y tan complejas, palabras que habían evocado en su niñez la fantasía del matrimonio, días juntos y montones de hijos pelirrojos. Palabras tan hermosas, pero no lo suficientemente mágicas... Y aún así, le habían infundido valor para cumplir su última voluntad. Fingió reír para tranquilizarlo, tan bien se le daba que ni siquiera se sintió culpable. No se conocían tan bien, no conocía a su nuevo yo y a la vez, la personalidad original. Podía ser engañado y eso era lo que ella quería, mirarlo por última vez con los mismos ojos que ella, seguramente, había tenido la tarde en que se habían prometido un para siempre. Los ojos de ilusión, esperanza, bienestar.

—Lo lamento. Entonces al menos... —dudó mientras se acercaba a él, logrando que el bote diera una ligera sacudida. Esperaba no delatarse al mirarlo a los ojos, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca—, ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos? —era el último milagro que estaba pidiendo, el último deseo que sin duda no debía de serle concedido.

—¿P-por qué debería...? —era bonita, verla tan cerca le hizo recordar más vívidamente su rostro en esa tarde rojiza, el rubor en las mejillas, similar al de ese momento, los ojos brillantes, casi líquidos, la esperanza en el fondo de sus pupilas...—. Hey, tu cara está muy cerca...

El bote dio otra sacudida, ¿o fue su estómago? Antes de equilibrarse por última vez, para ese entonces Beatrice tenía muy en claras sus intenciones y aunque Battler no quisiese admitirlo, él también sabía lo que la bruja y antes amiga de la infancia, perseguía.

—Hombre tonto... Deberías de ser maldecido por haberte llevado a la Bruja Dorada lejos de la Tierra Dorada —deberías, pero esa no es su intención. Su último hechizo y deseo penden de sus labios, pero sobretodo, su deseo inocente de tener algo a lo que aferrarse en la muerte, algo suave qué abrazar por primera vez—. Ése es el porqué de que tengas que cerrar los ojos —no quiso decirle que iba a castigarlo, aunque sin duda hubiera sido divertido observar su reacción, predecir si podía ponerse tan rojo como su cabello o no—. Es... es vergonzoso para mi también.

Él se había quedado observando sus pestañas, los surcos en sus mejillas similares a lágrimas, agua salada proveniente del mar. Cerró los ojos reprimiendo el tonto pensamiento de que era su primera vez, reprimiendo también la culpa que sentía al pensar en George y el miedo y la incertidumbre ante el futuro. Tenía que ser fuerte para protegerla, a ella y a Ange, a su tía Eva si no estaba enojada, a todos, a todos. No podía temblar ante un inocente beso y aún así, lo hacía (¿o el bote se movía demasiado? Sí, tenía que ser eso).

Yasu reprimió el largo suspiro que quería escapar de su pecho y trató de ignorar el desbocado latir de su corazón, que parecía más fuerte que nunca a pocos minutos de apagarse. Cerró los ojos también, sin tratar de inmortalizar la imagen, quería sentir en lugar de ver y cuando sus labios chocaron con los de Battler, decidió que había cortado su último vínculo con el mundo. Que todas las promesas que Battler le había hecho, nuevas y viejas, estaban saldadas y que el peso en su corazón, aún asfixiante, no sería algo de lo cual arrepentirse mientras se hundía mar abajo, con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos y la ilusión de todo lo que pudo ser y de alguna manera fue, en esos escasos segundos.


	30. ¿Seguro?

**Título: **Ricordando il passato  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>SPOILERS EP8.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Hipnótica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. ¿Seguro?

* * *

><p>Su plan estaba estructurado incluso antes de haberse despegado de Battler, como alguien que despierta de un sueño y se despega del control, la seguridad y la calidez que éste le proporcionan. Quería que Battler se llevara el oro consigo y con su hermana, que tuvieran una vida holgada y lejos de los ojos escrutadores a los que ella tanto temía, pero sin él no tenía otra manera de hundirse. Flotaría inmediatamente, sería arrastrada hasta Niijima y no se operaría ningún cambio en su destino, siempre cruel y expectante.<p>

El peso del lingote de oro resultó reconfortante en cuanto lo tuvo entre los brazos y le fue fácil dejarse caer, dejar ir su vida tan simbólicamente, dejándose envolver por el mar como si fueran brazos, abrazos, amigos. Comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos y en su campo de visión aparecieron puntos blancos, deslumbrantes y dañinos. Los pulmones le ardían y luchó contra su instinto de patalear, de buscar aire. Acabaría pronto, acabaría pronto, se consoló a sí misma, si había soportado tantos mundos llenos de dolor, ¿qué serían unos cuantos segundos en la eternidad?

Sin embargo, su plan tenía una falla y no supo decir, en los escasos segundos de lucidez que tuvo, si lo había hecho a propósito: dejar que Battler escuchara el sonido de su cuerpo al desplomarse, dejar que notara sus intenciones suicidas al momento de besarlo. Battler apareció algunos segundos después, una figura grácil nadando hacia ella, como el príncipe que alguna vez había clamado ser. Lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, aunque pronto se perdieron en el mar. El mundo era todo dolor, todo brillo y aún así, la figura de Battler no se desvanecía, era tan nítida como sus manos cuando se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo y luego se entrelazaron con las suyas para nunca dejarla ir.

—Vivamos juntos —le repitió él—, vivamos.

Su abrazo era tan cálido, no pudo evitar corresponderlo, aunque sabía que no debía.

—Somos de mundos diferentes —todas las palabras se convertían en burbujas, pero ella sabía que él podía escucharla y entenderla mucho más allá de las palabras y el dolor—. Tienes que irte. Vete... Tienes que irte. Eres lo único que me ata a este mundo, ¿lo sabes? Pero no quiero ser lo único que te ate a la muerte. Vive.

Sabía que había ganado cuando su mano se soltó un poco, cada vez más. Eligió las palabras adecuadas para ayudarlo a vivir y no se arrepintió de que él no hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiese sido imposible de cualquier manera. Aún así, lloró y su vista se nubló, se perdió, se oscureció. Pensó que Battler ya se había ido hasta que de nuevo sintió la presión de sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, esta vez apretando más fuerte, esta vez mirándola de hito en hito, arriba y abajo, sin dejar de sonreír, como si le gustara lo que veía. Es más de lo que puede pedir, el que él la haya aceptado. Es más de lo que puede pedir y quizás una ilusión, pero le gusta mecerse en ella mientras muere.

—¿Cómo podría haberte dejado escapar? —le susurró él y sabe que es una ilusión, un hechizo, cuando puede escuchar perfectamente sus palabras, imaginarlas aunque su corazón casi se ha detenido—. Eres la Bruja Dorada, sólo para mi.

—Estúpido Battler, estúpido Battler —se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado, de oír las dulces mentiras que en lugar de convencerla de vivir, la adormecían para la muerte. Buscó sus ojos, aferró la tela de su camisa, se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello...

—Si lo que deseas es el infierno, entonces debo ir contigo. Si quieres ir a un mundo desolado, te acompañaré... Pero hasta el último momento, serás mía. Yasuda Sayo.

Su verdadero nombre, nunca nadie antes la había llamado así, era la muestra de su total aceptación, de su total entrega, ya no lo dejaría escapar y por cómo él se aferraba a su cuerpo, a los pedazos del vestido agitados por las olas, como si trataran de arrebatárselo, él tampoco tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

—No, nunca, Sayo.

—Nunca —repitió y por primera vez en su vida le pareció bella la palabra, en comparación con el "para siempre" que tanto antes soñaba.

Selló la promesa con un último beso, ya no había más milagros que perseguir, pues todos estaban contenidos en sus brazos y nunca iba a dejarlos ir.

**FIN.**


End file.
